The Life of a Prodigy
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: Formerly known as 'Training'. A series of one shots detailing the life of one Hyuuga Rashi Hinata and Neji's son and the people around him. Not exclusively OC. 'Prodigy' should be read first to understand what's going on. AU. Next-Gen. Complete. Image by Autumngoose.
1. Training

AN: I have no idea if I will continue these one shots because after this the story would focus exclusively on Rashi and the Rooke 9's children. To me, I've been finding it hella hilarious in my head (Uchiha/Hyuuga rivalry FTW). I might just say screw it and do it anyway. If folks wanna read it they can. XD This story mostly focused on father and son, but Hinata's in there lil bit.

It is highly recommended you read _Prodigy_ before this one, as this story is four years later. You dun hafeta but it'll make more sense.

**Training**

The child moved with no small amount of skill, dodging and blocking blows that would, if he were hit, damage him on an internal level. His eyes are narrowed and focused, chakra filled veins around them revealing that he is a child with a bloodline limit. His lithe body twists and bends in manners that adults can no longer accomplish, long dark brown hair trailing behind him.

Quickly he goes on the offensive, his blows precise with just the right amount of chakra needed should the blow hit. His opponent blocks and allows the boy to press him back a few steps before he makes a sharp move. The child is unable to block in time and his eyes widen with a little fear at the realization.

The hand, fingers only inches away from his heart, stops. It is the hand of an adult, of his father.

"Your defense is lacking," the older man states, his voice stern "you cannot assume that you will always be able to get in close for a quick kill." He backs away and shifts back into his stance "That was not a move you could not have blocked. Let's try that again."

Taking a breath the child mimics the man's stance although it is obvious that he is tiring whereas the adult hasn't even broken a sweat. It is a little infuriating to him because he is a prideful child, but he is also an obedient one. He does not protest and logically he understands that at his current level he could not ever hope to hold a candle to the skills and powers of his father.

Focusing, he shifts his chakra into his palms and once again goes on the offensive, the two exchanging blows and blocks. The boy remains focused and determined; his life is not one where he can be irresponsible and he has high goals for himself. To do this, he must discard pride and arrogance so that he may learn from one who is, like him, a genius. A prodigy.

"Better." He hears his father say and the boy squashes down the elated feeling at the praise although he cannot help the small smile that emerges. His goal, his wish, is to be like the man in front of him, to make him proud and to ensure that those who call him 'genius' and 'prodigy' are not wasting their words.

"Based on what you've seen," the man continues, pushing the boy back "show me the openings I'm leaving you."

So he does, understanding that these 'openings' are on purpose, to see if the boy is truly trying to read his enemy correctly. He had seen only five and moves in to strike. Of course, the father blocks the blows but there is a smile whenever the boy accurately takes advantage of the 'weaknesses' in his form.

Time has passed, although the child is not sure by how much. He knows that he is hot and sweaty; he understands that he is growing tired and the muscles in his limbs are beginning to burn. Frowning, he breaks from his father, jumping back, hand digging in his pack. He pulls out three kunai and throws them expertly, remembering the lessons from one of father's old teammates. Immediately after he throws three shuriken.

By the time his feet hit the ground the first three projectiles have been dispatched by three opposing kunai. The shuriken the man merely side steps, at the same time throwing three sets of kunai one after the other. He pauses for one second before he throws out a final set that the boy won't immediately catch.

The first set the boy dodges, the second he back flips out of the way, the third he turns on his heel, barely dodging. He can feel the wind from one of the weapons as it breezes by. The child is only used to his father throwing three sets at different intervals for him to attempt to dodge so when the fourth set comes into the boy's field of vision at an angle he is surprised. He hesitates and slightly panics, realizing that he had been growing complacent with his training. He had become used to a specific regimen, the very thing his father told him _not_ to do. The boy laughs at himself inwardly for not seeing what his father had been doing for the past few weeks, especially when he had warned him from the beginning.

Of course, that doesn't matter right now, for the damage is done and he will not be able to dodge this set without becoming somewhat wounded. Without even thinking it, he begins to push chakra from all of his chakra points in an attempt to perform a jutsu he has yet to master.

The boy spins and a physical barrier of chakra emerges around him. He can hear the first two kunai bounce off harmlessly and then everything goes wrong. He cannot hold the jutsu properly and it backfires on him, causing the barrier to break and knocking him completely off balance. The sting of the last kunai blade hits his cheek and his body feels as if every chakra point in his body has all but exploded. He doesn't hear himself as he cries out, he just feels the ground when he hits it. Hard.

----

Mentally Neji sighs as he watches his son hesitate at the new addition to the training regime. He had informed the child weeks ago to always expect the unexpected and had purposefully kept things at a standard in an attempt to see if the child would become complacent. He did but at least he can see that the child has realized it all too late.

_Hinata is going to kill me for bringing Rashi home with kunai wounds._

Of course, one did not learn unless one experienced, even if he is also unhappy about it harming his son. He would be doing the child no favors if he coddled him and did not give him realistic scenarios from potential missions. Better he be scratched now than stabbed later.

But this is the son of Hyuuga Neji and he should have remembered that the child sometimes did rather interesting and innovative things to surprise him. This time, however, it is not surprise that fills the father; he is absolutely stunned.

Did his son just perform the Kaiten? At ten years old?

Well, tried to, in any case. He had the basic understanding of it down but the execution was flawed and it back lashed on him. Sympathy fills him, once upon a time that had been him when he had been trying to learn it on his own. He knows how the boy feels.

He rushes to his son's side, who at this point is slightly shaking from the aftereffects of putting his body through so much strain from overusing his chakra. Gently, he pulls the boy into his arms, looking over to see if anything else was damaged. His chakra network looked fine, just strained. There was only one cut on his cheek from the kunai blade which wasn't bleeding profusely.

"Rashi," he says gently "Are you alright?" it should be a rhetorical question because Neji is well aware that the boy is _not_ alright, he is in pain. The father's vision returns to normal as he deactivates his Byakugan.

A pain filled frown on his face, Rashi's eyes open, taking in his father's worried expression. The boy sighed and struggled to sit up.

"That was…" he began "supposed to have…been a surprise."

Rashi pulls himself up into a kneeling position but his body is still shaking and he still looks as if he is in pain.

"Where on earth did you learn that technique?" the father wants to know. Neji knew how _he_ had discovered it, but he kept better track of his son than his uncle had of him. "Has Hanabi been giving you extra training?"

The boy shakes his head "I saw you…perform it once while you were with Tenten-san and Lee-san a few months ago. I have been trying to master it but…" he gives his father a wry smile "you saw what happened."

"Wait, you saw me perform it _once_?" the father was truly amazed. Rashi's analytical skills were above average in comparison to his peers but this was on an entirely different level. It had taken him well over a year to fully grasp everything concerning the Kaiten and then months before he had been able to perfect it.

"Yes…" the child begins to rub his arms shakily and his father puts a hand on his back to keep him steady. "It was only that one time but…I underestimated the complexity of the technique. It is…easier said than done."

Motioning for the boy to put his arms around his neck the father grabbed the child's legs and positioned him comfortably for the walk back to the compound "Do you understand where your mistake lies?"

He felt the boy's nod against his back "The technique requires you to release chakra from all of your chakra points on a rather massive scale and the speed of the rotation produces a shield that parries and pushes back attacks. However, you have to distribute the chakra evenly through all of the points, if you don't, you end up trying to overcompensate, straining your body, your chakra points, and the technique fails completely." He sighed "I can't seem to be able to distribute my chakra evenly. It's strong in certain areas and weak in others."

"Yes, it is exactly as you say." The father confirms "But Rashi, the fact that you can perform the technique at _all_ at your age is not something to take lightly. I was twelve when I mastered it. If you wish, I can show you techniques that will help you in correct chakra distribution, it will make things much easier."

Neji felt the child's hesitation "Who taught you, father?"

"No one." He admitted "Everything about the Gentle Fist I initially discovered on my own. At the time, someone of my station would not have been taught those techniques."

A pause. "…Then I'd like to figure it out on my own, if that's alright." Rashi sounds a little unsure, as if concerned that his father will disapprove.

Closing his eyes briefly, Neji smiles slightly "Very well. Just try not to worry your mother too much."

Nodding enthusiastically, his grip on his father tightens, as if trying to give the older man a grateful hug. He understands his son's need to prove himself and his desire to make his father proud. The latter is unnecessary, the father has been proud of his son since the first day he laid eyes on him. Had his own father been alive he would have probably been the same way; trying to work hard just to see the smile of approval.

Rashi tries hard to live up to the expectations of the clan and their claims that he is a genius and a prodigy. Neji doesn't really care for this, because his son could quickly burn himself out when he's already reached levels that normal Hyuuga could never even hope to achieve. The boy doesn't understand that he's already proven himself time and time again; he's already proven the claims to be true.

_Perhaps he gets that from his mother; the constant need to prove that he is of use and not a burden._

The smells of home cooking drift to his senses and he smiles when he hears his son's stomach growl rather loudly. Neji can feel the heat on the boy's face as he blushes in embarrassment.

"Hungry?" the father teases.

"S-sorry…" he says it almost shyly, burying his face in his father's back.

Walking inside he sets the boy down on one of the high chairs in the kitchen. Rashi is shaking less but it will take a few hours before he will be at full condition to do anything. He gets his son a glass of water and hands it to him.

"That will help with some of your shaking." He tells his son "Try to continue to keep yourself hydrated for the rest of the day, it'll help with the headache."

Pale eyes identical to his mother's blinks in surprise "How did you…oh." He smiles wryly "Personal experience and all that."

Neji smiles warmly at his son and puts a hand through the boy's dark hair, thumb lightly brushing over the metal from his headband.

"When is your next mission, by the way?" he inquires "You haven't told us how you like your team either."

Slight frustration and irritation moves through Rashi and he looks to the side, slightly disgruntled "The missions are asinine and a waste of time." He mutters darkly "And my teammates are…" another sigh "One of them I am almost positive is an idiot of epic proportions and the other is…" he shudders "Why are girls placed in three man squads?" comes the abrupt question "They should all be placed together until they stop acting insane and can properly focus on missions."

This time he did laugh out loud, gently grabbing the back of the boy's head and pressing his forehead against his "To be honest," he whispers to his son "I also felt the same way about my team when I was a genin. I thought girls were a waste to the proper balance of a solid team because all they seemed to care about was boys and gossip. I was luckier than others; Tenten is a tomboy so she wasn't quite as bad."

"I don't understand girls." Rashi complains "They're not at all logical and they're…clingy. Did I mention insane, father?"

"Yes son, you mentioned that females are insane."

"You're just trying to indulge me now." The boy pouted "When I was in the academy the girls my age kept flocking together to surround me and tell me how…_cute_ I am." He said the word 'cute' as if it were something disgusting "I'm a boy! Boys are not cute! When I tell them to take it back they just giggle and keep doing it. It's really annoying. I'm just glad my female teammate is only slightly less insane than the others." He muttered the last part.

The older Hyuuga's lips twitch just a bit "Those are called fan girls." He explained "You're going to have to get used to them, I'm afraid. It only gets worse."

There's a dramatic groan of pain and suffering his son emits right as his mother walks in. Her brows immediately furrow in concern as she walks over to the two males "Rashi?" she asks "Are you alright?"

"He's fine." Neji reassures her, placing a hand on top of his son's head "He's just at the age where girls are giving him unwanted attention."

Rashi gives his mother a pleading look "Why can't all females be as sane and _quiet_ as you mother?" he asks "I feel as if I'm a huge piece of meat thrown into a pit full of ravenous wolves whenever they're around."

Hinata opens her mouth, closes it, then giggles, turning away slightly so as not to be too rude. "I'm sorry, Rashi. You'll just have to be strong and endure."

Crossing his arms, the boy sighs "At the very least they could have paired me with the Uchiha," he continues to gripe "He's a brat and I hate him but at least he's intelligent and skilled. Instead I got Inuzuka, who isn't too terrible _when she's silent_, and one of the _Uzumaki twins._" He looked as if saying the name brought him physical pain. "Aren't there rules about how intelligent you should be in order to become a ninja? There has to be _some_ standards, surely."

The father could hardly argue when his wife moved close and whispered in his ear 'he's exactly like you when you were his age'. Which, of course, she found to be amusing. Hopefully in a few years he'd grow out of his 'arrogant' and 'slightly conceited' phase through life experiences and missions. Like he had been as a child, Rashi was unable to understand when others did not seem to grasp concepts as easily as he and when it happened he felt it was because they were unintelligent. It didn't help that regardless of what the boy said, he and Uchiha Kosuke were best friends, if not rivals. They both challenged each other constantly, genius versus genius. Both of them were the same age, both of them had graduated from the academy at ten. It was a good thing that Iruka paired them the way he had, two arrogant but skilled boys in one team was a waste, not to mention a headache.

_At least Itachi is older…she's really the one to look out for._

He had to admit though; he did feel a little bad for his son. As much as he liked Naruto, the guy had been dense as a kid. Why Hinata had held her crush on him for so long was beyond his comprehension.

"Are you hurt?" his wife's sweet voice chimes in as she begins to look over her son "You were cut…" she frowns slightly and begins to rummage for the first aid kit.

"It's just a scratch, mother." The boy says, frowning "Please don't worry about me."

"Well, all the same you should at least clean it." She insists and neither male decides to argue. When it came to the wellbeing of her son, Hinata was slightly overprotective and fretful. They understood it was because during her first marriage she had been abused, a lot of it over protecting her son. It was a constant reminder that the woman they love is forever scarred and while it angers them, there is little they can do besides indulge her.

Rashi says nothing as his mother cleans and bandages the cut on his cheek although Neji can see the sadness in his son's eyes. The boy is also overprotective of his mother; he simply does not realize it. It is hard for him to see this at times, knowing that for those first six years they had both suffered in different ways and he had failed to be there to properly protect them.

Hinata kisses her son's cheek, to which he of course protests to ("I'm not a baby anymore mother!"), and goes to finish lunch for everyone.

"Are you feeling better?" Neji asks his son. The boy nods. "Then we should go and let your mother finish lunch in peace. We won't be training any more today, perhaps you could spend some time with Hanako."

Hopping down off the high chair the boy makes a soft noise of annoyance at the prospect of spending time with his little cousin. Hanabi's child was only five years old but she was already incredibly bossy and heavily spoiled.

"Can't I just spend time with you instead?" Rashi asks, his pale eyes hopeful. "I don't…I don't like playing with her dolls and doing those tea party things. A-and then she cries and…" raising his hands he begins to poke his fingers together "It's really awkward."

The father takes note of his son's nervous habit with amusement. It was the first time he'd seen the boy take after Hinata in such a manner. In many ways Rashi took after his father personality-wise. In many ways, especially when placed in awkward situations that nine times out of ten involved a female, he began to stutter and became extremely nervous. Whenever Hanako started crying Rashi would always look as if the world had just imploded in his face and his movements became very jerky and strained.

In short, Rashi couldn't deal with the opposite sex well and so preferred to avoid them altogether.

"Ah…f-father…" the boy begins, trying to change the subject in hopes that Neji would forget his suggestion to see his cousin "Earlier you were talking about how no one would train you because of your 'station'. What did you mean by that?"

Neji stops walking and his face becomes impassive as he looks into his child's curious eyes and expression. Inwardly, he debates on whether or not he wishes to tell the boy the truth and then decides that he will discover the answer sooner or later if he remains silent. "Come with me."

Nervously, Rashi follows his father; the man's severe tone is bringing about indecision. Does he want to take the question back? Should he just tell his father that it's okay not to talk about it? Neji briefly sees those questions move over his son's face as Rashi drags a little behind him.

Opening the door to his old room, he motions for his son to enter first. Warily he walks inside, unknowing the significance of the room. The father motions for his son to sit on his bed and he complies, his fingers beginning to poke together due to nerves. He sits on the ground in front of his son, legs crossed Indian style.

"Before you were born," Neji begins "this clan was split into two, a main and a branch house. Basically, the branch members were to serve and protect the main house members and the clan had methods to keep them in line. Branch members were not allowed to know the secrets of the main house, the techniques I taught myself were technically forbidden to me, but I learned them anyway. When I was fourteen your uncle Hiashi, the previous clan leader, dissolved the main and branch houses, merging us into one united clan. Your aunt Hanabi has made it so that heirs are not determined by birth but rather by bloodline and skill."

Rashi's eyes widened "Is that why…she made me heir?"

"Yes. You have extraordinary talent and natural leadership abilities. She believes strongly in your ability to someday rule the clan."

Understanding the severity of the situation the boy's eyes shift to the floor, heavily in thought. "If the branch house was a house of, basically, servants, I am assuming that it was the larger house numerically."

"That is correct."

"To keep servants under control they would need to have something substantial enough to drive fear into them, so that they would not try to overthrow the power house." Rashi reasoned, frowning in thought "Keeping them ignorant also ensures that they hold power over them, meaning that the techniques you've learned are advanced forms of the Gentle Fist that had been coveted by the main house." Rashi's voice was low, thoughtful and bordering on anger.

_He is his father's son._ "Yes, Rashi, that is exactly how the clan functioned at the time. Hiashi-sama and my father were born twins, but Hiashi-sama was born first, so he was declared heir and my father was sent to the branch house to serve and protect him."

The boy shook his head, confused "Why would you split the main bloodline like that? There is a difference between a distant relative and a sibling. Wouldn't you want to keep them instead? What if the other child turns out to be unsuitable for the position?"

"Control purposes. My father was sent to the branch house, it ensured that in the future there was no blood feud over who should be heir because my father _couldn't_ become heir. It was impossible. As for lack of suitability, that was not something the Hyuuga would accept. We considered ourselves an elite clan, we are old and powerful, this much is true. In short, as far as everyone else is concerned, there was no such thing as an 'unsuitable heir', making the system flawless."

"That doesn't make any sense, why isn't mother clan leader then? She was born first."

Neji smiled thinly "Because, they considered her to be an unsuitable heir." He allowed that to sink in for a moment before speaking again "Which, to be honest, is incorrect. Your mother was not unsuitable, she had just needed a different method of instruction and it was denied to her due to our clan's rigid structure."

There was a long moment of silence. "Father, you told me that the main house kept the branch members in line…but you did not tell me how. I don't understand what methods they could have used to instill enough fear so that you would not revolt against them."

With a small sigh Neji removed his headband and unwrapped the bandages. When Rashi could see the curse mark his eyes widened and he looked almost appalled.

"W-what…father what is _that_?" ah yes, he was definitely appalled.

"This is what kept us in line, so to speak." The father explained "Once placed it can never be removed and it gave the main branch complete and total control over us. Activated, the seal grants us with unimaginable pain and can, if left long enough, kill us. In addition, if I am killed in battle, the enemy will be unable to acquire my eyes, something you will learn more in depth about in the future. It kept the 'pure' bloodline limited and granted a higher chance of our secrets staying within our walls."

The pained look on his son's face tore at him. If he had had the choice he wouldn't have told the boy at all. Let the new generation not even know about such things, let the prejudices die, promoting true unity within the clan. But Rashi was intelligent and he was a curious child, learning about it from someone or something else would have made things worse.

When his son's shaky hand raised, he leaned forward and closed his eyes, feeling tiny fingers move across his forehead.

"I…" the boy begins but the words die on him. "I…have no words."

Gently he takes the boy's hand and looks at him kindly. "If you wish to do me any favors concerning this mark," Neji tells him "when you become clan head, continue to ensure that these are never placed on another Hyuuga. Continue to pass those beliefs to your children when you have them." he began to rewrap the bandages "The fact that I am sitting here with my son who is not only unmarked but heir to the clan is nothing short of a blessing. These are things my predecessors would have thought impossible." His fingers brush over Rashi's headband and he smiles bitter sweetly "It is something I had thought impossible years ago. As a father, I am thankful for every day that you remain unmarked; were your grandfather alive, I believe he would feel the same relief I do."

Rashi nods, remaining silent because he knows if he speaks he will cry and he does not enjoy crying in front of his father. The older male watches as the boy struggles between emotions, from sadness to disbelief to anger and frustration. It pleases him, but it also saddens him.

The father stands and motions for his son to follow "Now then, I believe your cousin might enjoy some company. I understand that she is young and so is clingy and, to you, annoying, but she also has no friends. She has no one her age to interact with besides you. I am sure this makes her very lonely, which is why she's always so happy to see you."

A small sound escapes his son as he looks up at his father in surprise. He opens his mouth and then closes it. With a small, sad smile he looks down at the ground "I feel like an ignorant ass." He says. "Forgive my pretentiousness, I should think about other's feelings instead of my own…that is what a good leader would do, right?"

Neji not-so -gently tugs on his son's ponytail, causing the boy to cry out "Don't let your mother hear you speak like that." He warned "I'll never hear the end of it." _Especially since you probably get it from me._ "But yes, a good leader thinks of others before themselves."

Rubbing the back of his head he looks up at his father "I…want to be a leader that you would be proud of." He says solemnly "I want to fulfill your wishes."

Neji smiles "Ah. Well, since I am proud of you now, I suppose you merely need to continue the path you are on, correct?"

The look on the child's face is priceless; it is his first time telling his son that he is proud of him and it is something Neji believes he has needed to hear. Before the boy says anything he pushes the child ahead.

"Go," he says calmly but firmly "spend time with your cousin until your mother calls you for lunch."

Still beaming, the boy who is years ahead of himself yet still a child nods and actually takes off around the corner. Once he is out of hearing range Neji turns his head towards the other side of the hallway. "You have been listening this entire time?"

His wife peeks out from around the corner, her face a mixture between sadness and happiness. Hugging herself, she approaches her husband. "I had…really hoped we wouldn't have had to tell him about that until he was much older." Her pearl-like eyes shift to meet his silver "But now I'm glad that you did. I was so worried that…" she bit her lip "but…he's strong. S-sometimes I forget that."

"Hm." Gently, he pulls Hinata into his arms "I don't think you forget it so much as it is difficult for you to see him as anything other than your baby, which is fine. Mother's are allowed that privilege." Bending down he kisses her forehead "And he gets his strength from you." Framing her face in his hands he dips his head "The strongest of us all." He murmurs just before he kisses her.


	2. Water Walking

AN: There are three other fics completed in this arc. Rashi is about ten years old here and is a genin. A few more kids get introduced, including both Uchiha siblings. The chapter is mostly about the kids until the end when Neji enters the scene. Just to note: Rashi isn't really as arrogant and a prick as he makes himself out to be (and note he is only like that around Uchiha), although his cynical nature and sarcasm is definitely genuine (which is because of the events in _Prodigy_ for those curious).

**Water Walking**

"You just focus a bit of your chakra to your feet, like this." Hyuuga Rashi explained to the black haired girl below him "If you put too much into it you'll damage your perch and will probably fall depending on your angle. Too little and nothing will happen."

Hanging upside down on a thick tree branch, white eyes drift over to the girl on the ground sitting with her legs crossed and notebook in hand. She is writing down the boy's words enthusiastically, and the small blush on the boy's face isn't all because he is hanging upside down.

Finished, her bright green eyes look up at him in admiration "You really are amazing Rashi-kun!" she says cheerfully "Although mother has excellent chakra control it would seem that I have not inherited that trait from her." The girl sighs, her expression downcast "It is taking me days what it took my mother minutes to accomplish."

"Uh…" the boy looks slightly nervous "I'm not really…all that great Nadeshiko. Besides, everyone has their weak points. Your taijutsu is amazing so…don't be so hard on yourself." he scratched the back of his head, moving his gaze from her. Even though they were friends he always seemed to feel embarrassed and somewhat shy around her.

His compliment seems to brighten the girl's mood and she stands up, striking what her father would call a 'Dynamic Pose' "You are absolutely right Rashi-kun!" she exclaims "I am sure now that with your advice and hard work, I will surely be able to master the technique!" putting her hands behind her back she looks up at him, smiling "You are always so helpful to me, even though I am not on your team. Thank you."

Highly embarrassed, the Hyuuga heir almost drops to the ground from complete and total lack of concentration. Instead he wavers a bit on one foot for a moment before regaining his balance. Of course, this happens right as another person enters their spot in the training grounds.

"Hyuuga, have you forgotten basic chakra control already?" the newcomer is a boy, the same age and height as Rashi with black hair and dark grey, almost black eyes. "I guess they'll allow anyone to graduate from the academy now."

A small twitch of the eyebrow "Uchiha." The boy grounds out, scowling before he shifts his expression to smug superiority "Wait, I do seem to remember someone graduating second to me and I was top of the class. I wonder who that could be, _Second_?"

"By a tenth of a point!" the Uchiha exclaims, glaring up at the other boy "It doesn't make you better than me."

"You're an Uchiha. I'm a Hyuuga. I'm better than you by default." Rashi deadpans.

The feud between the two boys has gone on for as long as the Hyuuga has been in Konoha. It had started out somewhat harmless until Rashi had entered the academy and his test scores were well above the long standing champion's, Uchiha Kosuke. He had been surprised and irritated at this new kid that had suddenly arrived with the superior speech and attitude. The Uchiha began to challenge the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga would win. It had been a first for the cocky boy whose only competition up until then had been his older sister. Both graduated at the same time although his early graduation – normally academy students graduate at the age of twelve, not ten – ended up being not as unique as he had been planning. All of a sudden the new boy had made his accomplishments pale in comparison.

It does not help that Rashi does not recognize Kosuke as an equal. It only makes the Uchiha want even more to beat the arrogant boy with the white eyes and long girly hair.

A hand rests on his arm and Kosuke looks over at Haruno Nadeshiko, her green eyes pleading "Please do not fight," she implores "you two are always fighting."

Releasing the chakra keeping his feet on the tree Rashi flips and lands gracefully a few feet from the two. Smoothing out his long dark hair his face is impassive "We don't fight."

"We merely have slightly heated discussions." Kosuke adds, not wanting to upset the girl. For some reason, out of all the females in their graduating class Nadeshiko seems to be the only one who unintentionally accomplishes getting boys to do what she wants. In regards to the two boys, she is simply an extremely pretty and quiet girl. Long black hair with emerald green eyes and a bright smile. Her specialty is taijutsu and despite her looks packs a mean left hook.

"Why are you here anyway, Uchiha?" Rashi asks, tilting his head "I refuse to believe you are here strictly for social purposes."

The other boy blinks and then grins smugly as he remembers the reason he came out here in the first place "My squad has learned a new technique that makes the tree-walking technique pale in comparison."

Rashi waits a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Well, what is it already?" the Hyuuga sounds slightly annoyed "Stop being dramatic, it doesn't suit you."

Ignoring the barb Kosuke keeps up his smile "We've learned the more advanced technique, which is walking on water."

Rashi blinked "And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?" the black haired boy snaps "Can you do it? I'd like to see you try."

Simply because he wants to annoy his 'rival', Rashi puts his hands behind his head and looks bored "You make it sound as if it's something extremely difficult when in reality it's quite simple." The Hyuuga grins "At least, for someone like me, of course."

"Oh really."

He continues to grin. "Walking on water holds the same principle as climbing on trees, the only difference is that you are walking on a liquid and not a solid, therefore, you would have to ensure that your chakra is adjusting accordingly at a consistent rate. It requires good chakra control, which, as a Hyuuga, is my specialty. We have to have excellent chakra control; it is the entire basis for the Gentle Fist." With a small shrug he regarded the Uchiha "So tell us, Uchiha, just _how long_ did it take for you to figure that out and master it? Try to be honest this time, you habitual liar."

"Well, you arrogant prick," Kosuke growled "It took us three days."

The Hyuuga looked thoughtful "How long did it take Itachi to do it?"

Now the younger Uchiha is angry. He has been frustrated this past year because of Rashi's appearance and obvious natural skill, but the fact that the Hyuuga will acknowledge his older sister as an equal and not him digs at him hard. "It took her five hours." He admits.

"Alright then." Rashi looks to Nadeshiko "Would you like to join us at the lake? It might help you understand the tree climbing exercise a little better."

"Oh!" the girl smiles at the suggestion "You are absolutely right, Rashi-kun. I would love to join the two of you." She turns to Kosuke "Would it be too much trouble to ask for some pointers?"

Red rushes to the Uchiha's pale face and he quickly turns away, shoving his hands in his pockets "Yeah, whatever. I don't care." He says flatly.

It is a little after midday by the time the children reach the bridge overlooking the lake. Stopping at the middle of the bridge all three look out into the water. The three say nothing for a long time, merely admiring the view.

Rashi breaks the silence first "You said it took Itachi five hours right?" he looks over at Kosuke.

Kosuke shrugs. "Yeah, that's what they say, anyway."

The Hyuuga heir holds up three fingers "I'll master it in three." And he smirks.

The other two both burst out with words at the same time.

"Wow, really Rashi-kun? That would be so amazing!" Nadeshiko said, excited.

"There's _no way_ you can do it in three hours!" The Uchiha snaps "Stop being so cocky, Hyuuga. It took my sister five hours and she's way better than you are."

Snorting, the other boy begins to walk towards the bottom level "Don't compare me to you, it'll only end in tears." He shrugs "She's older and stronger, but that doesn't mean she's the best at everything." Rashi mused "And she's not that much better than me, otherwise she'd already be a chunnin."

Disgruntled, Kosuke stays with Nadeshiko at the top of the bridge as Rashi reaches the waters edge.

"Do you really think he could do it in three hours, Kosuke-kun?" Nadeshiko asks, still slightly awed by the Hyuuga's proclamation.

"No." he crosses his arms "There's no way; I don't care how good he thinks he is."

The pale-eyed boy is watching the water carefully as he stands at the edge. There is a thoughtful frown on his face before he shuts out anything and everything outside of his realm of focus. Mentally, he goes over the concepts in detail until he feels that he has the way to execute it down. That accomplished, he takes two steps and lightly places his foot above the water, focusing his chakra. He knows through experience that understanding the concepts of a technique is not the same as actual application and he does not wish to just run out there half cocked. The last thing he wants is for Kosuke to have any verbal ammunition to torment him with later.

"Stop being scared and walk out there already!" Kosuke. Rashi ignores him.

A semblance of balance somewhat achieved the Hyuuga begins his wobbly trek towards the middle where the two observers can see and where the water is the deepest. Confusion drifts over him when he realizes that he is not able to keep up the shift of chakra at the rate the water is moving.

With a sharp cry, the boy falls into the lake.

Still confused and slightly frustrated he ignores the Uchiha's laughter when he submerges, raising his hands, frowning at them.

"Kosuke-kun, it is impolite to laugh at another person's failure." The dark haired girl lightly admonishes "Besides, he made it to the middle before falling."

"He deserves it Nadeshiko." Kosuke defends with a small frown; crossing his arms "The guy is arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone."

"But still…" the girl looks a little sad as she watches Rashi still floating in the water, an intense frown on his face. "He is not trying to get back up it seems."

"He's probably realized that he's in over his head."

"Or," a third voice comes in "He could be analyzing where he went wrong and is trying to determine how to fix it."

Suddenly a girl of around twelve to thirteen years of age is standing between the Uchiha and Haruno, an amused smile on her lips. She is leaning forward on the banister, her chin propped up by her hands. This, of course, freaks out the other two as it seems that she has just 'appeared' out of thin air.

"Sister…" Kosuke blinks for a moment and then frowns "Why are you out here?"

Dark eyes slide over to the younger sibling "I can't take a walk around my own village without being questioned now?" Amused, she stands up straight, whipping out a kunai and twirling it absent-mindedly around her fingers. Uchiha Itachi, named after her late uncle, stares over at the younger boy in the water who is beginning to mumble to himself. "Hm?" tilting her head she blinks and her dark eyes shift to crimson. "Oh." She says softly once she realizes what is going on. "So he thinks out challenges by sorting it out verbally." She sounds slightly impressed but not overly so. "The Nara clan would like him." She is musing out loud at this point, not caring if the other two hear or not.

"Itachi-san?" Nadeshiko, who despite being younger is taller than the other girl, gives her a worried look "Rashi-kun said that he would master the water walking technique in three hours, but I am concerned that he might be trying to push himself too hard to prove a point to his long-time rival."

"Che." The younger sibling walks away, going down to watch Rashi from ground level. Itachi laughs softly.

"Don't worry," the older girl says to the green-eyed girl "He'll do it."

"Really? You believe so?" Nadeshiko sounds hopeful.

Tucking a stray strand of long hair behind her ear the Uchiha's expression turns serious "He doesn't have a choice."

This obviously confuses Haruno and Itachi does not elaborate, her focus back on the boy in the water.

"Do you…do you know why they hate each other so much?" the tall girl sighs sadly "They are both my precious friends, it is hard to see them be so mean to each other."

"They don't hate each other," Itachi turns to Nadeshiko, the expression on her pretty face serious "Kosuke is upset about the fact that he has to compete with two people for our father's attention, myself and Hyuuga over there. Even though they're the same age, Kosuke knows the Hyuuga is the better shinobi. Hyuuga Rashi is an absolute genius, they're not on the same level and it's frustrating for him."

"I do not understand, does your father not love him?"

"Quite the opposite." Itachi looks back at Rashi "Kosuke is a lot like father when he was that age, so he's hard on him because he knows that he has unlimited potential if he can merely tap into it. Kosuke takes it as father finding him to be inferior or not good enough, which isn't the case at all." Her eyes turned dark once more "Before the Hyuuga showed up Kosuke had gotten complacent. He was always on top without having to try and everyone always remarked on how good he was going to be. All of that came crashing down on him and he's still not sure how to handle it. It's not that my little brother isn't good, because he is and even Hyuuga understands this."

"Hmm…" Nadeshiko worries her bottom lip "But Kosuke-kun is always saying that Rashi-kun doesn't see him as an equal."

Itachi shrugged "He shouldn't because they're not. Hyuuga is good because he has to be and because he has a serious goal that he is wholly dedicated to. Kosuke does not have that and that is why Hyuuga will always be better." She smiles wryly "As an heir myself, I understand how he feels. We have some big shoes to fill and Hyuuga is one hundred and ten percent dedicated to filling them." Frowning, she turns to Haruno "How long has he been in the water?"

"Um…" she looks at her watch "Thirty minutes, give or take."

A strange amused expression comes over the girl and then she frames her mouth with her hands "Hyuuga!" Itachi calls out "If you don't master that technique in the next thirty minutes I'm going to call you a girl for the rest of the year!"

A long stream of curses come from the middle of the lake and pale eyes glare up at her "Fine! I'll take that bet." He continues to mutter darkly, annoyed by her presence.

"Itachi-san!" green eyes widen in shock "Surely that is not possible…it took you five hours did it not?"

"Four hours and thirty five minutes," she corrected "I just rounded up. If he can't do it, I'll be really disappointed. I knew the Hyuuga was talented but now that I'm looking at him, I really want to fight him."

"Eh?"

"Maybe I'll face him during the chunnin exams," Itachi continues, now talking mostly to herself. "They say that the Byakugan is a powerful bloodline limit, I've wanted to test my skills against someone around my level for a while now."

Nadeshiko made a small noise, smiling nervously "Itachi-san, you have that scary look in your eyes again…"

"It's exciting!" the older girl says, smiling "Having a good challenge, knowing that the opponent is at your level yet you can possibly be beaten." She flips a kunai a few times idly "Hm. I think I'll marry him."

Nadeshiko's jaw dropped. "What?!"

xxxxx

_I really wish they would be silent._ Rashi thinks miserably. Damn Itachi, why was she around anyway? The girl seemed to have the ability to both irritate and intimidate the young heir and this time she was at her worst. He absolutely _refused_ to be called a girl for the rest of the year, but he is honestly stumped as to what he is doing wrong.

Then, at the forty five minute mark it hits him and he almost slaps his forehead in annoyance. He should have done this from the beginning; it would have made everything easier. Quickly, he does a familiar hand sign.

"Byakugan!"

xxxxx

"He figured it out." The older girl is smiling as she watches the Hyuuga activate his bloodline limit, activating her own. She can see how focused his gaze is on his own body for a moment before nodding to himself. "The Byakugan gives the user an almost three hundred and sixty-five degree range of vision and it also allows the user to see chakra networks and points." Itachi explains to Nadeshiko "Their style of fighting, which requires a lot of chakra control, requires the bloodline limit. Right now he's at the limit where he depends on it a lot more than he thinks he does, which is why he couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. Now that he can actually _see_ the amount of chakra he needs it makes something like that incredibly simple for him." Leaning back she crosses her arms "I definitely think I'll marry him."

"How can you talk about marriage at such a young age?" Nadeshiko's face is a bright red as she watches Rashi slowly pull himself out of the water. "A-and Rashi-kun is two years younger than you!"

Red eyes blinked twice "Well, if you want to claim first dibs I don't mind fighting you for him." She says nonchalantly.

"That is not what I mean!"

A small sigh and then a shrug. "Listen, I have to think about the future of my clan, which currently consists of less than ten people." Snatching the kunai she was flipping out of the air she puts it back in her pack "He's strong, intelligent, a little girly looking but not too bad on the eyes otherwise, and he has unlimited potential. I have to think about those sorts of things since it's needed for father to rebuild our clan. It's not about love, it's about genetics. As an Uchiha I can't just marry _any_ guy. I have to have standards."

"Uchiha!"

Turning back to the boy who was previously in the water Itachi smiles as she looks at his defiant and angry look, Byakugan still activated. Instead of responding she raises an eyebrow in inquiry.

"I believe I have won our bet." The boy calls out. He glances at Kosuke "Both of yours." He looks back up at Itachi, pointing at her angrily "I _demand_ equal exchange for the hell you intended to put me through should I have failed! And you," he turned to Kosuke "I'll get to you later, my pride as a man is more important right now."

"He looks really angry." Nadeshiko observed with a small frown "He really hates it when people call him a girl."

"But he did it, didn't he?" the Uchiha asks, smiling "That's what I meant by unlimited potential. If he's not in this year's chunnin exams I'll be really upset." She said the latter off handedly. In one fluid motion Itachi jumped on the banister and then jumped again, landing gracefully in front of the Hyuuga heir.

Startled, the eleven year old takes a few steps back and his expression grows wary. "W-what are you up to this time?"

Raising an eyebrow, she takes a few steps toward him "I thought you said you wanted equal exchange." The girl said matter-of-factly.

Rashi took another nervous step back, wariness turning into fear as he pales. "Well…yes b-but I am sure you can d-do so from up there right? Surely you don't need to…be so close."

"You really are a boy, aren't you?" she sighed, sounding exasperated "I have _yet_ to actually harm you Hyuuga, I don't see why you're so afraid of me."

"That's not it," he says, firmer this time "You're just…awkward. And weird. And really, really creepy. I can never tell what you're thinking, which is unnerving."

A delicate eyebrow twitches slightly, the only sign of her irritation "That's a really unfair thing to say, I've been nothing but nice to you since we've met."

The boy snorted, crossing his arms and giving her a 'who do you think you're trying to fool' look. "You look like you want to eat me every time you look in my direction."

Smiling, she leans forward "Maybe I do."

Face now a bright crimson, Rashi backs away even further, pointing accusingly "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're not loud but you're probably the most _insane_ female I've –"

Kosuke makes a strangled noise in the distance. Nadeshiko cries out in alarm. Rashi's eyes are as wide as saucers and he is struck completely immobile. Hands still framing his face Itachi leans back, smiling "There." She says after kissing him "Equal exchange. You have kissed a girl, your manhood has been acknowledged."

The boy just stares at her for a minute before his eyes roll to the back of his head and drops into the water as he passes out.

xxxxx

With a harsh yell pale lavender eyes open and Rashi immediately starts scooting back from his prone position. A strong hand settles down on his shoulder. He doesn't immediately registers it, instead screaming "Stay away from me you psycho!"

Then he blinks, looking around. He's no longer outside at the lake. This is his room. This is his bed. Feeling pressure on his shoulder he looks over at his father who is looking at him with obvious concern.

"What happened?" Neji asks "Lee's daughter and both Uchiha siblings dropped you off saying you had fainted. You were soaking wet, by the way."

Rashi continues to stare at his father blankly before he explodes into motion, grabbing the hand that is resting on his shoulder "Father! I've said that women are insane before but Uchiha Itachi is probably the most dangerous, psychotic female I've ever encountered. Please tell me there is a way to properly defend myself from feminine attacks, I was completely blindsided and I can't let that happen again!"

The boy is almost hysterical and Neji is completely confused. "Feminine attacks? Rashi, what in the world are you talking about?"

"That girl! Th-that…Uchiha girl!" he's so flustered he's beginning to stammer "She…she _kissed_ me and I had no way to defend myself! She's a creepy lunatic and I have no idea how Tenten-san spawned such a creature."

The Hyuuga heir is looking at his father with hope, hope that he holds the key to some secret jutsu that keeps crazy kissing-happy females at bay. Neji doesn't know whether to be upset at the fact that Tenten's thirteen year old daughter kissed his eleven year old son or laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Are you sure she did this?" the father asks.

"_Yes I am very sure,_ father. I might be eleven but I know what a kiss is." He sounded put out and a little irritated "There was a time when I had wanted to test my skills against her one day when I was ready, now I just want her to go away and take her insanity with her. I am forever mentally scarred now, traumatized. I'm going to have nightmares for years."

It takes every ounce of self control the father has not to smile or smirk or just outright laugh at his overdramatic son. Of course he was going to talk to Tenten about her daughter, the girl really had no business kissing his son in the first place, but Rashi's reaction to it is quite comical.

Taking a breath, Neji sighs "If you want to know how to defend yourself against a girl of Itachi's caliber," he begins "You will simply need to be faster and better than her."

"For some strange reason, I feel that it would only make her worse." The boy muttered darkly "Why me father? Can't she go fawn on her other teammates _her own age_?"

He is thoughtful for a moment, analyzing the situation in his head based on what he knows about the girl. "Well, I can only assume that her interest in you is due to your abilities and has little to do with you on a personal level. They told me that you were working on the water walking technique and she's aware that you are very skilled for your age." He gave the boy a small smile "I am sure that she will not do such a thing again since it was obvious that it was not something you wanted."

_Well, she'll leave him alone until he hits puberty, then we're all doomed. I don't mind being related to Tenten but Uchiha…_

Flopping down on his bed the boy covers his eyes with his hands "I never want to lay eyes on another female ever again. My sanity cannot handle their existence."


	3. Mission

AN: Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten are all in this chapter. I made Sasuke a rather dark and serious character although you do get a glimpse that he's not always like that. I also realized that Neji's way of parenting and Sasuke's way are _completely_ different. Ya know, I never really contemplated SasuTen until this and the fanfic _Not So Subtle Differences_ by Darth-Taisha which kinda sorta hints at it (at least, that's what my depraved mind wishes to believe). BTW, if you like ItaHina go read that fic if you haven't, it's awesome.

OC-wise, Shino's child is introduced and Shikamaru's children are mentioned although they don't come in until next chapter I do believe.

**Mission**

"Haruno!" called out Hyuuga Rashi, son of Hinata and Neji. The twelve year old's brows were furrowed and his pale white, lavender-tinted eyes were narrowed in anger. His steps were unhurried but the stiffness in his body showed his ire. "Haruno!" he called out again, growing more and more irritated the longer the short haired brunette ignored him. Rashi has absolutely no idea what is going on with his friend and team mate but he was _going_ to find out. Right the hell now. Catching up with her he moved his hand to touch her shoulder "Nadeshiko!" he snapped loudly, his voice echoing in the dark forest.

Fast as lightening the taijutsu specialist whipped around and her bandaged fist slammed into his palm as he stopped it from hitting his face. There was a small grunt from Rashi, the narrowing of his eyebrows slightly, but he glared at her silently taking her in.

Haruno Nadeshiko, at thirteen years old, was a beautiful young girl. Perfectly tanned skin, silky black hair that she currently had cut short, ends meeting at the nape of her neck. Her normally bright green eyes were dull and lifeless at the moment and he noticed that she honestly wasn't aware of what she was doing. Her face was a blank slate.

"Nade-chan," the Hyuuga said soothingly, trying a different approach "what's going on?"

The girl, still taller than most of her male peers, blinked once and confusion emerged on her pretty face. Then she noticed that her fist was caught in his hand and she flinched back from him as if he had burned her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Rashi-kun!" she exclaims, not wanting to move backwards but too afraid to move forwards "I am…I am so sorry!" her apology is heartfelt and his expression stays slightly impassive as he tries to read her. "Did I…I did not hurt you too badly did I?"

Raising his hand, he waved his fingers at her and smiled slightly "No," he lied "My wrist just hurts a little, probably a sprain. I'll have Aburame look at it."

Black eyebrows furrowed down as a look of guilt and sadness moved over her face. Nadeshiko wasn't a pacifist but she was still a gentle soul, a trait Rashi was sure she inherited from her father Rock Lee. He knew Haruno Sakura, there wasn't anything gentle about that madwoman. Her manner of speech was also similar to her father's and she was a practitioner of his taijutsu style. Her dream was to become a great medical nin like her mother, all of which was why Rashi was so concerned about her. Tonight she had been…a completely different person.

"Are you sure…Rashi-kun?" she seemed back to normal, thankfully. A pissed off extremely powerful taijutsu user did not bring about fun times.

"Yes." He responded and decided to get to the point "Listen Nade-chan, as far as the mission went you performed just as well as you always do. We completed our objective with little issue. What I'm worried about is how you were acting…I never thought I'd ever say this to you of all people but you were absolutely brutal to our enemies." With a small smile he raised his other hand, brushing his knuckles along her cheek briefly "I'm not asking as the team leader, I'm asking as a friend, what happened back there?"

Pain and anger flashed in her bright eyes and then she looked down, frowning "I am…I am sorry Rashi-kun but I do not wish to talk about it right now."

The Hyuuga took in her forlorn expression and sighed, shrugging "Alright. Go take first watch, try to clear your head."

Sadly she nodded and walked away from the camp, jumping up into the trees. With another sigh, this one for a different reason, the heir turned and calmly walked over to Aburame Hotaru who had been pretending to rummage through her backpack. She sat up as he neared her, his expression severe. Through her shades she looked up at him briefly before he knelt down a little too hard in front of her and held out his hand.

"She wouldn't talk?" the Aburame asked and Rashi shook his head.

"Whatever it is, it's very serious." His eyes narrowed a bit more and there was a slight shiver from him "I won't press her but could you not mention what happened in your medical report?"

Her eyes widened slightly behind her shades and she sat up a little straighter, surprised. Idly, she took his hand into hers, a small green light throwing shadows over their faces "I won't." she promised. "But you said you believed it was a strain, correct? So…"

Hotaru almost dropped his hand in complete shock. "Hyuuga, this…"

Quickly he motioned for her to keep it down so that Nadeshiko couldn't overhear. "I'm pretty sure she shattered the bones in my hand." He admitted "Can you fix it?"

She was glad that her face was hidden behind her jacket otherwise he would have seen her jaw drop "Rashi," she began, dropping formalities "your hand is…there's not a bone that isn't either completely broken or severely fractured." She informed him "I didn't even hear you cry out. Wasn't it painful?"

Then she saw it, the sweat beading at his brow and he grimaced now that his friend would be unable to see "It was _excruciating_." He said through clenched teeth, his voice strained. She noticed how he was forcing himself to breathe evenly "Don't let her know, she's too sensitive and I don't want her feeling guilty."

"Hm." She said, focusing more on healing his hand now "I can heal the broken bones but I'm not skilled enough to handle these fractures like one of the Nara siblings would be able to. You'll have to wait until we get back to the village in three days."

"Just do what you can." Already the tenseness in his body was relaxing somewhat as she did her best to heal what she could. Looking off into the forest he closed his eyes briefly. "Hotaru." He said softly "Thanks. If anything happens I'll take the heat as team leader."

Her response was to nod slightly, her eyes flickering up to his profile. Hyuuga Rashi was arrogant, prideful, cynical, had a slight superiority complex and hated anything Uchiha. Since she hadn't interacted with him too much she had never really noticed that he was also extremely kind, caring, and selfless. He always looked out for others before himself and seemed to be a natural leader.

"You're a very kind person, Hyuuga."

Rashi snorted, tilting his head towards her slightly, looking every bit like his father as he smirked "Don't tell anyone," he joked lightly "I have an image to keep up, after all. Who knows what would happen if it got out to the Uchiha. They think I look feminine enough as it is."

She smiled behind her jacket. The Hyuuga/Uchiha rivalry was something she would never understand. "I haven't seen you around them much lately." She said, trying to help him keep his mind off the pain through conversation.

"Kosuke is…" a strange smile emerged on his lips "getting to the point where I'm actually starting to have a hard time beating him. I think he'll make chunnin this time." Despite the obvious hatred the boys held towards each other he actually sounded happy."Itachi is still a sadistic psycho and I try to avoid her like the plague." This time he scowled "Unfortunately, she's also the best damn shinobi within our age group and she's already a jounin. If I want to go all out in a spar, I have to go find _her_." He even shuddered for effect.

"Is she still calming you to be her fiancé?"

"_Yes._" He said through clenched teeth. "She's worse than mine and Kosuke fangirls; at least I can dodge them. If Itachi wants me, she _will_ find me; it's extremely uncomfortable and unnerving and I wish she'd leave me the hell alone. I'm twelve and she's fourteen, what could she possibly see in me?"

"Maybe she's not attracted to you physically." Hotaru offered, reaching into her medical kit to grab some bandages for his hand "I hear she takes her position as heir very seriously, so it would only make sense to go after someone strong and the two of you are almost equal in skill. Especially since they're trying to rebuild their clan, they would want strong genes."

He didn't respond so she didn't push it. Finishing his hand she reached in her bag once again and handed him a bottle of painkillers "Take these," she instructed "it'll help with the pain and swelling. Take two pills every six to eight hours until we get back. Until then, I strongly recommend you do not, under any circumstances, use that hand until you get the clear from medical."

Rashi's expression hardened darkly as he continued to look out at the forest. She almost missed him murmuring "A Hyuuga who cannot use their hands is worthless."

xxxxx

Standing outside the main entrance to the Hyuuga home she raised her hand up as if to open the sliding door but paused. The guards at the gate had allowed her to come in on her own but now that she was here, she was incredibly nervous. He hadn't seemed angry with her but still…

"_Probably a sprain."_ He had said. If he had been any other person, she would have believed him, but this was Hyuuga Rashi and he would never admit it if the damage was worse than he claimed it to be. She knew how strong she was, she hadn't held back and he hadn't expected to be attacked by his own team mate and best friend. Rashi deserved an apology and a real explanation.

So here she was, Haruno Nadeshiko, looking at the door into the main compound and wondering if she should just walk in or bolt. Her head lowered as her mind flashed back to a few nights ago when her fist had connected. If it had been painful, he hadn't shown it. A twitch of the eyebrows, a natural reaction for one blocking a blow.

_Maybe it really was just a sprain…but still, I cannot keep Rashi-kun in the dark, he is my best friend._

Taking a deep breath she mustered up all of her determination and moved to open the door. Right as she did the door slid open and she cried out in alarm and almost lost her balance. Looking up, her gaze locked onto her uncle, Hyuuga Neji. He was giving her a 'what in the world are you doing?' sort of look.

"Is there something you need, Nadeshiko?" he asked calmly "You've been standing out here for the past twenty minutes."

How did he know that? Oh. Right. Bloodline limit and all that. Taking a deep breath her face turned pink as she tried to find her voice. "I am…wondering if Rashi is available." She said softly "I would like to speak to him if possible."

"Hm?" tilting his head at the girl he blinked once "Weren't you two on the same mission?"

She nodded "Yes but when we arrived the three of us went in different directions so…" she looked down at her sandaled feet.

"I see. He is not here Nadeshiko, although if he was your team leader, he could be reporting to the Hokage directly. If you'd like, you are more than welcome to wait for him inside." He said the word 'inside' almost teasingly. Even more embarrassed now, she shook her head.

"No that is alright. I will come back later. Could you please let him know that I stopped by?"

"Yes, of course." There was a small pause and he pulled out a small jar from the inside of his kimono sleeve "Your father asked for this last week and Hinata finished it yesterday. Could you give that to him?"

Nodding obediently, he gave her the tiny jar of salve and with a polite bow, left the compound.

Thirty minutes later the boy in question arrived at his home, hand still bandaged but considerably less painful. He caught his mother in the gardens, kneeling down as she messed around with some strange plant or another. A smile that no one outside the compound had ever seen emerged as he walked out to join her.

Hyuuga Hinata turned to him and smiled warmly as she straightened up. "How did your mission go?"

"The mission itself was fine, standard really." he reported "But Nade-chan was really off. When I tried to talk to her about it she…" he raised his bandaged hand "shattered the bones in my hand with her fist." His smile became wry. He and his mother were very close and he made it a point to hide nothing from her.

His mother's expression turned a mixture of concerned and deeply worried as she reached out for his hand. "Oh, Rashi…" she whispered softly, looking sad "you two have been friends since your first day at the academy. Why would she…?" Hinata cut herself off, frowning "Nadeshiko-chan is such a kind girl…"

"I don't think she registered that it was me at the time," he explained "I –"pausing, he turned to look at his father that was standing above the steps, arms crossed. He could feel his father's approval for the fact that he had sensed him.

"She was here not too long ago, asking for you." Rashi's father said.

"I told her it was just a sprain so, please don't tell her how bad it actually is." His expression was pleading.

Both parents smiled slightly at their son's concern over his friend's feelings. "Did she explain what was wrong?" his mother asked him, his hand in hers while the other moved over it lovingly "She's always so mild mannered."

"If it weren't for the fact that she is Lee's daughter I would have considered her to be harmless." Neji confessed, agreeing with his wife.

Rashi shook his head "No, she didn't want to talk about it. She looked sad and angry." His brows furrowed in thought "Not at anyone in particular…more like she was upset with herself. At least, that's the feeling I got."

"You have good eyes," his father said, walking down the steps to join his family in the garden "I am sure your observations are correct." As if remembering something, Neji's eyebrows also furrowed in thought, the two males looking almost exactly alike at that moment. "Actually, I am almost positive that you are correct." When his son and wife looked up at him curiously he continued "I was talking to Lee the other day, he was very upset about Nadeshiko. Apparently, her skills in everything but taijutsu are abysmal and haven't been improving despite all of her training."

The son looked sad "She always did have problems with even the simplest of things…" he said, thinking out loud "She'd always work really hard but ninjutsu and genjutsu were just things she wasn't good at."

"Yes, well," Neji wasn't finished quite yet "Nadeshiko has wanted to join the medical program for a while now. Once they discovered that she was, well basically like her father, they told her that she could never become a medical ninja, she just doesn't have the capability."

Hinata made a small sound and turned to her son. He looked devastated.

"Being a medical ninja like her mother has been her dream since she even before I met her." Rashi said softly, sadly "I am almost positive she believes it's her fault for not being good enough, that's just the way she is."

His mother put her arms around him and pulled him towards her and he did not resist. It was probably true what they said about him being a 'momma's boy', but he had never cared. None of them understood the bond he held with his mother, none of them knew of his life before he had come to this village. His nightmares filled with her pain filled screams would never allow him to forget how important she was to him, how much she had went through because of _him._ If he had never been born she would had been able to leave her first husband easily, instead she had ended up taking more abuse to protect her son while he had been…worthless. For all his supposed genius, he had been unable to do anything those first six years, he had been nothing but a burden.

All the more reason to become as strong as possible, so that he could protect the ones closest to him. Failure wasn't an option any longer; he had sworn that the moment he entered the village for the first time. Never again would he be useless, unable to do anything besides look and hope that the next blow wouldn't be the one that killed.

"I'll go find her later." He said eventually. Rashi had no idea how he wanted to approach Nadeshiko about her problem. He cared about her a lot, during his first day at the academy she had been the only person who had tried to help him get around or be kind to him. He knew he pitied her, which was the main reason why he was hesitating to go seek her out. Nadeshiko didn't need pity or sympathy and it'd especially hurt her coming from him.

"What about your hand?" his mother inquired, trying to look into his eyes when he found himself unable to look at her for a moment. "Rashi?"

"They were able to mend all the fractures but they're putting me off missions for the next two weeks. I'm not to use my hand for anything until then since it's still rather swollen and the fractures could easily return if I put too much stress on it."

Rashi closed his eyes when his mother removed one of her gloves and her fingers drifted through his long hair. Her other hand rested on his chunnin vest. "I have some herbal remedies that will help with the swelling," she offered.

"Thank you, mother." He said sincerely and then barely stifled a yawn, surprised at how tired he actually was.

"Go get some rest." His father instructed and the son nodded, moving past him to go up the steps and to his room.

Hinata's worried expression did not shift "Neji, if Nadeshiko doesn't know that she hurt him that badly…"

"He probably didn't say anything or give away his pain to her." He finished. Closing the distance between them, he helped her up and pulled her into his arms, a hand moving over the small bulge of her stomach "Let him handle it." He told her "I know you're worried but he's smart enough to work it out on his own." He kissed her temple and then pulled back slightly "I leave on a mission tonight," he informed his wife "I'll be gone for a week at the most." There was a small pause, he made sure he had her complete attention "I'm thinking of quitting ANBU." He announced. Flinching, she took a step away from him, her eyes sad. "I'm not home enough as it is." He continued "I want to be here for you and the baby…I was not able to do so with Rashi. I have someone in mind to replace me as squad leader and contrary to what you're thinking, yes you have that look in your eyes, I don't mind. It is almost impossible to be in ANBU and be around for your family, Hinata, you know that."

"Yes, I know," she said with a soft, mixed smile "It's just that you've seemed very happy in your position. I don't want you to regret anything, Neji."

He pulled his wife into his arms once more and dipped his head down to kiss her. After a long moment they parted and he brushed his lips against hers "I am happier being here with my family." He said softly. "And one doesn't join ANBU because they enjoy it, they do it because they want to fulfill a duty to their village. There is nothing glorious or beautiful about what I do, do not ever think I would choose that over you and our child."

Her delicate hand fluttered to move along his cheek and she smiled lovingly at him "Thank you." She said softly and they both knew it was about more than just him being there for her. Tightening his arms around her, he rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

xxxxx

"Why don't you stand still so I can hit you properly?" Uchiha Tenten suggested to her husband, grinning as she whipped out another scroll from her arsenal "You're only making this harder on yourself."

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke returned her grin as he ducked, narrowly avoiding a rather massive spiked ball. "I'm not really a fan of being a pincushion." He murmured, blinking when the spiked ball split into two and hundreds of weapons came flying at his back.

"I think it makes you look charming." She teased, rushing forward as her husband ducked her barrage. He jumped back, crimson eyes narrowing at the strange hand seals she was doing. Skidding to a stop he frowned slightly at her, which was exactly what she had wanted.

A circular wall of very sharp weapons erupted from the ground around him, all of them attached to chains. Tenten held the ends and she pulled her arm back, the blades closing in at breakneck speed. A cloud of dust rose and she stood a good distance away. She could still sense his chakra so he was definitely around, but she couldn't pinpoint an exact location.

A high pitched yelp escaped her lips as she was suddenly pulled forward by her own chains into the cloud as it was settling. Her body slammed into something solid and she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Dropping the chains, she looked up at her husband and smiled.

"You dodged." She observed, looking at the scores of blades sticking up from the ground.

Tilting his head, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, his expression otherwise blank "If I didn't know any better," he began "I'd almost swear you were actually trying to kill me."

Leaning back, she sighed "Yeah well, you won't take it seriously otherwise." She shrugged "I'm just a poor jounin trying out a new technique on a man strong enough to take on the Hokage. Can you blame me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before jerking his thumb to the field of blades "If I _wasn't_, I would be dead right now." He remarked dryly.

Chocolate brown eyes lit up "So, is it pretty good then?" she gave her a sly smile "Besides, you like it when I try to turn you into a pincushion, admit it."

"Yeah, it's fine." He remarked before wrapping his other arm around her, lips moving along her neck "You should find it disturbing that I get turned on when you're trying to kill me." Teeth bit down softly against sensitive flesh. She made a small noise.

"Wasn't that the reason you married me?" she sounded a little breathy "Because I tried to kill you? Well, accidently but still…"

"Mm." he responded in a manner that told her that he had probably stopped listening to her as his hands began to roam along her body "It makes things in the bedroom interesting, I'll give you that." His hand began to slide up her shirt.

She had to admit, it was amazing that he still found her attractive after having five children – and being pregnant but she wasn't going to tell him that right now or he'd make her stop training – and very flattering. Oh, she kept her body in shape of course, but her body was definitely different from when they had first gotten married. Itachi had been two at the time. What had started out as a drunken one night stand had turned them into parents nine months later. For a long while she had been hesitant about marrying him because she was well aware of what would be expected. Becoming a baby making machine had not been her goal in life and it was only through their first born that they had even really dealt with each other prior to that. Those first few years had been rather rocky but eventually she decided she'd marry him. Love tended to make people do anything, even become a baby making machine.

Both paused as a flare of chakra moved through their house, announcing the arrival of their first born and heir to the growing Uchiha clan. Normally it wouldn't have bothered them; their daughter was very powerful at the age of fourteen, but she was also normally a very calm and collected person. They could both sense that she was highly agitated by something.

Neither of them said anything as she calmly walked out towards the field they used for training. She _looked_ calm, her long hair trailing behind her, bangs framing a slender face. There was no expression on her face and her Sharingan was active, although that was normal for her. Her movements were smooth and fluid and she didn't bat an eyelash at her parents standing in the middle of a blade-covered field with their arms around each other.

Uchiha Itachi looked up at her father and said blandly "Father, you know my goal is to become the best so that I may properly take over when it is my time, yes?"

He blinked once. "Yes." His tone sounded as if he suspected she was going to drop some sort of bombshell on him like she tended to do every now and then. He wasn't at all off the mark.

"You told me that you would teach me everything you knew." Her tone sounded accusing.

Slowly, his arms lowered from his wife and he turned fully to her, frowning "And?"

The young girl's fists clenched "Then teach me how to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Tenten stiffened and looked at her daughter as if she had gone insane. Her father's face hardened. Sasuke looked at his daughter for a long moment before he spoke.

"No." he deadpanned "Don't ask again."

Before she could open her mouth to protest, Tenten jumped in "Where did you hear about that anyway?"

Itachi turned to her mother "The other jounin were speaking about it, they weren't aware that I was there."

"It doesn't matter where she heard about it." The dark haired man said, "It's not happening."

Confusion and frustration filled the heir "I don't understand," she began "you don't think I could handle something that advanced? If you learned it I know I –" she made a small startled sound as her father grabbed her arm and practically dragged her back to the house, her mother following solemnly.

The oldest child had never seen her father so angry before until now and she had to admit it was frightening. His face wasn't scary, he was merely scowling; it was his presence, his aura. It was as if she was being sucked into a pit of darkness; cold, merciless and ever consuming.

The Uchiha children knew, for the most part, about their father's dark past. They knew that he had betrayed his village, had become an S-Class criminal and descended into madness after his brother had died. They all _knew_ he was powerful, as strong as the Hokage, but they had never really seen it. Not like this. She'd never been so frightened in her life.

They entered the house and Kousuke looked up at them while he was trying, and failing, to feed the current youngest lunch. Even he tensed and looked at his father with wide eyes as he strode across the living room and towards the wing where they all slept. Itachi said nothing, she was too afraid to.

Sliding open the door to her room he pushed her inside, closing it behind him. He motioned for her to sit and she obediently went over and sat down on her bed, trying not to look as terrified as she felt.

"Do you have a best friend?" he asked her, crossing his arms. She could read nothing in his gaze, which was now a bright crimson as he glowered down at her. The question threw her off guard and she tried to think.

For some strange reason, Hyuuga Rashi entered her mind.

"Y-yes…" she answered. Reaching behind him he tossed her a kunai and she caught it with curious eyes.

"Go kill them." He said it flatly, coldly.

A horrified expression emerged and she almost threw the kunai out of her hands, as if it had burned her. She didn't dare to look away from him, for some reason she felt as if she couldn't, but her entire body began to shake. "Wha –"

"Also," he continued "If you don't want to eventually become blind from using it, you can go kill Kousuke and take his eyes. He's the only other one who has activated his, although you could always try to kill me and take mine instead." He spoke to her as if he were discussing a mission or the weather. Not a single emotion showed on his face or in his eyes as he watched her drop the kunai he had tossed at her on the ground and began shaking. Itachi looked down at it as if it was some sort of venomous snake and she unsuccessfully tried to fight back tears.

"But you…" her voice was shaky "you're…"

"Not blind?" he finished for her. Taking two steps he knelt down and looked his daughter in the eyes. She watched in horrified fascination as red turned to black with strange red ellipses in the center. "These eyes originally belonged to Itachi, my brother." She gasped and her blanched face turned slightly green "I killed him and then eventually took them from his dead body and implanted them into mine. I did it for power and revenge."

He didn't stop her when she rushed out of the room. Instead he slowly stood and began to walk towards the bathroom where the sound of her retching could be heard. He ignored his wife's expression, she had known that it had needed to be done but it still wasn't pleasant watching one's child in pain, and stood outside the door. The water to the sink was running and Itachi's head was bent over as she rinsed out her mouth.

Turning, she saw her father standing at the door frame and she looked away from him, afraid and not a little ashamed.

"It dies with me." He told his daughter "As my heir, it'll be your responsibility to make sure it happens." Not waiting for her response he turned and began walking down the hall. His wife noticed the look in his eyes and moved forward as if to stop him.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" she asked him, stopping him by gently placing her hand on his arm. He didn't get like this often, in fact, he hadn't since Itachi had been born, but it was always terrifying. It was always a reminder of what he once was.

"I'm going to go have a talk with some jounin." He growled, irritated at their incompetence.

Sighing, Tenten let go of his arm and he continued his trek out the house. "Just try not to kill anyone." She was half joking.

"We'll see." Was all he said.


	4. Regret

AN: This chapter is also very emotionally intense. It really doesn't get any better either, the next chapter is…well, you'll see. I'll be updating the rest of the fics at once since this story really does focus mostly on an OC, which is never very popular. Nevertheless, I had a lot of fun doing these and yes, the series is complete.

**Regret**

Sitting on the examination bed Rashi lifted his hand and stiffly made a fist three times. He winced slightly, it still hurt like hell to move it, but at least now he could. Green eyes took in his movement and nodded slightly.

"It's looking good." Haruno Sakura said, a wry smile on her face "I'm sorry Nadeshiko did this to you Rashi, you know you mean the world to her."

The Hyuuga heir flexed a few more times before setting his hand in his lap. Pale lavender eyes shifted over "It's fine, Haruno-san." He said politely "I know she'd never do it on purpose. Thank you once again for not telling her the truth, I don't want her to feel any worse than she already does."

The pink haired woman looked sad as she moved to bandage up his hand "You're a good friend," she told him "You're a lot different from your dad when he was this age…well, somewhat." She said with a small smile.

Curious to learn more about his father, the boy tilted his head and blinked curiously at her "How was he different?"

"Well," she began, her smile widening "for one, he wasn't nearly as polite as you are. And two he was such an angry guy, always scowling. I first met him during our first chunnin exams."

Rashi was intrigued. Well, he knew that his father had been angry in regards to the house system the Hyuuga used to have, but he never did explain why in too much detail. "Everyone's told me that my father was a genius," he confessed "was he like that during the exams?"

"You better believe it, kid." She said, finishing his wrapping "He was one of the strongest genin there, next to Sasuke-kun, Gaara, and…surprisingly enough at that time, Naruto. He actually fought Naruto and would have won but no one had known that he had been a jinchuuriki at the time."

He was impressed "He actually took on Hokage-sama and almost beat him?" Rashi knew his dad was strong but Uzumaki Naruto was Hokage and he could sense that person had unimaginable power.

Sakura laughed "Well, at the time Naruto had been considered a dead beat with no real skills as a shinobi. No one thought he could have beat your dad, Neji had been the number one rookie the year before we had become genin."

"What about my mother?" he asked, excited by this new bit of information "Did my mother participate?"

The medical nin nodded "Yes. Your mother said she had wanted to change herself, become stronger and more confident."

That sounded like her. "How far did they get the first time?"

"Well, Neji made it to the finals after the match with your mother, then –"

A small frown emerged on his face "They faced each other?" he asked, confused.

Suddenly, Sakura's expression became a bit nervous, as if she had said too much accidently "O-oh…well right." She gave him a shaky smile "Well, um…yes, they did fight and your father won. As you can see your mother is still around so…"

"What are you trying to hide?" he cut in, his expression becoming flat "You started sweating just now, your voice sounds nervous, your eyes dilated and now you won't even look at me. Did something happen during that battle?"

She gave him a long suffering look "You really are like your father." She said flatly and sighed "Listen, Rashi, your mother and father –"

Eyes narrowing, the chunnin gave her a side glance "You're dodging my question." He deadpanned "Haruno-san, what happened? I will not leave without an answer."

The two locked into a staring contest for about a minute until Sakura threw up her hands "Alright fine, but don't get mad at me okay? This is really something you should be hearing from them. Has your parents told you about the Hyuuga's house thing they used to have?"

"I am aware of it, yes."

"Well, I don't know all of the details but apparently your father was really angry and resentful about being in the branch house or something. I guess because of it he and your mother didn't get along for a while. At first he tried to intimidate her and it almost worked except Naruto, that loudmouth, jumped in and encouraged Hinata."

He nodded "Yes, my father has explained his frustrations about the house system a few times. I am taking it that something must have gone wrong during their battle."

Shaking her head, Sakura continued, obviously uncomfortable "They fought of course, but it was clear that Neji was the stronger of the two. He didn't hold back, the first major hit we saw was here." with her hand she placed it gently over his heart "He kept trying to intimidate her and get her to give up but then she said something…I don't remember what, and he…he became so angry." Turning, she walked over to put up the bandages "He um, he tried to go in for the final blow and was stopped…but Rashi –" she turned back to look at him but he had already left.

xxxxx

The young Hyuuga heir found his father, fittingly, at the training hall in the compound. When Rashi had stormed in, the older male had been instructing his seven year old cousin, Hanako. At first when he stormed in Neji had actually activated the Byakugan because he had sensed someone threatening near. When he saw it was his own son, he let his vision return to normal. The boy was standing, breathless, Byakugan activated. He was enraged.

_What…_ Neji frowned, taking the boy in. There was no mistaking it, his anger, malice, and urge to kill was coming from his child and directed towards him.

"Hanako." Rashi said darkly, walking further inside "Get. Out."

Frightened, she rushed over to cling to her uncle's leg but he gently pried her hands away, his gaze never once leaving his very angry and quite dangerous son. "Hanako," he said soothingly "do as he says."

She hesitated, looking up at her uncle and then her cousin whose face looked dark and scary to her. Her wide pale eyes watered but she ran out as instructed, deciding she was going to go get her aunt to stop whatever was about to happen.

There could only be but a few things that would make his son angry enough to want to attack him. How he discovered it he had no idea, but he was aware that there was nothing he could say that would calm the boy down. Deciding that, he activated his Byakugan and took a defensive stance.

"_You_," the boy spat the word out as if the very thought of the man before him disgusted him. Then he was rushing towards Neji, his eyes bright with rage "You son-of-a-bitch!" he exclaimed and struck.

The father dodged the first attacks but was forced to block the next ones. Calmly, Neji tried to figure out what he wanted to do about this situation. It wasn't as if he wasn't stronger than his son, but it didn't mean that he would easily be able to dispatch him either. The fact that Rashi was angry helped but then again, his son always had a way of surprising him.

Rashi spun, directing a well placed kick that the older man dodged. He continued his onslaught, unable to feel the pain of his still injured hand. Their hands were almost a blur as they moved around the dojo. "You tried to kill my mother!" he kicked out again and Neji blocked although he did wince slightly from the force of the blow. "All because of your _inability_ to see past your own anger." Eyes narrowed "You _knew_ you were stronger!" the force of his blows increased and his defense was beginning to suffer yet his father did not take advantage. "What, did you decide to just take it out on my mother because she was an easy target? It's deplorable!"

Neji's expression stayed impassive as his son ranted on. In the distance he could see Hinata at the back moving quickly through the halls with little Hanako behind her. Putting his full focus back towards his son he decided to stall. The only person that would truly be able to stop him without anyone getting hurt was Hinata.

But that wasn't the only reason he was letting the boy rant.

"How could you even _think_ of such a thing?" the boy demanded, his eyes narrowing into slits "You don't _deserve_ to be with my mother!"

At this the man smiled sadly "You're right." He finally said "I don't."

Rashi hesitated at the proclamation for a moment, his eyes widening for just a second. Ignoring it, he jumped back a good distance to rush at his father again. Just before he would have hit he dipped his body down low, surprising his father. The hesitation was enough for the boy to try and aim for his chest. The father frowned; he would have to block it but at the cost of…

"Rashi stop!"

The two men stood frozen, the child breathing heavily, eyes wide as he saw his father's hand only inches from his forehead, his other arm caught in Neji's tight grip. Although his father wasn't nearly as winded as the son he was panting slightly. The move had been flawless, it should have connected. _No_, he heard through the angry haze in his mind _I'm good, but he's better, that's all there is to it._

Briefly he thought of how much of a fool he was to attack the very same man whose genius he inherited. He almost started laughing.

His father released him and the boy took a few steps back, his gaze turning to his mother. He could see the worry, fear, and sadness in her eyes. Rashi knew his mother was going to try and get him to calm down, to tell him that all of it was in the past and that it was water under the bridge. He didn't want to hear it. Not even for his mother would he control his anger this time.

"Rashi…" Hinata began to walk towards him but then paused when the boy's entire body stiffened. He looked at his father.

"You," he began "are the reason my mother's heart is slowly deteriorating year after year." Hinata and Neji stiffened at this news, Neji surprised most of all. "I hope you felt it was worth it at the time." Disgusted with the entire scene he began to leave. Before he walked out he turned towards his father "I will _never_ forgive you for what you did." He said coldly and left the dojo.

When Hinata moved to go follow him Neji held up a hand to stop her "Let him go for now." The man said and turned to face his wife, eyes narrowing as he increased the intensity of his bloodline limit.

It wasn't noticeable unless you were looking, but he saw it. The chakra network around her heart _was_ slowly deteriorating and he could tell it was worse behind her heart than in front. Suddenly the late nights when his wife would awaken struggling to breathe or rising because she was in so much pain made sense. He was speechless. His son was right; those hurtful words reopened a raw wound within him. Guilt hit him like a physical force and his throat tightened. Because of his stupidity as a child his wife's heart was declining as she grew older.

"At the very least," he began, vision returning to normal "tell me you've been seeing Sakura about this."

She looked near tears "Neji, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I didn't want to…"

"I know why you did it." He cut off, walking towards his wife. "I'm not angry with you." A bitter smile emerged "If I should be angry at anyone it should be myself."

A determined look crossed Hinata's features and she closed the distance between them, framing his face in her hands "Don't." she said firmly, frowning "Don't do this. Rashi obviously doesn't know everything that happened. I'll explain it to him when he returns; but please don't start blaming yourself again, please Neji."

"Hinata," he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead "I never stopped."

xxxxx

He had no idea of where he was going, he just wanted, no, needed to run. Get away. Break some things. He was too far out of it to stay at home and he didn't want his mother trying to calm him down. He didn't _want_ to be calm. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be angry with his father; the bastard deserved it. How could someone just openly hate someone who hadn't even done anything to you? Before he had tried to kill her, how badly had he treated her verbally? How many times had he hurt her feelings or made her cry? Kimura had always made his mother cry, would always do and say so many hurtful things…

Right now in Rashi's eyes, Neji was no better than Kimura. His mother could forgive, she always did. He would not. Not ever.

Looking around, he realized that he was at the training grounds. He didn't know what he wanted to do so he just started walking, wallowing in his anger, and betrayal. How could his father even utter the words "I love you" to his mother?

"Rashi," he saw Uchiha Itachi walking towards him, her red eyes unreadable. Off in the distance were her old teammates training. He glanced at her once and then kept walking.

Of course, no girl is going to take being snubbed like that so easily, so she moved up next to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. Right as her hand moved Rashi's Byakugan activated and he slapped the hand away, reinforced by his chakra. Startled, she snatched her hand back, flexing her fingers to see if she still had feeling in them.

"Get lost, Uchiha." He said coldly and ran towards the forests. He didn't need her crap today, she could go find some other idiot to mess with.

He leapt up into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch. Once again there was no real destination, he just needed to get away, calm down when _he_ felt like it. Byakugan still activated he was more than aware of the fact that the girl was following him and was coming in fast. He kept his gaze straight ahead when she began moving side by side with him at a distance.

"What's going on with you?" she asked calmly. It wasn't rude or accusing, just simple curiosity.

The Hyuuga didn't answer, instead he shifted direction so that he was heading west instead of north. Just as easily, she followed.

"Rashi," she tried again but he continued to ignore her. With a sigh she leaped off of a branch, using the momentum to send her intersecting with the boy. Angry, he shifted his body in an attempt to strike her but Itachi was alarmingly fast. Within seconds she had blocked his attacks, slammed him into the ground and was now holding a kunai to his throat while she had her grip on his good wrist. Still, she didn't look angry, just determined. The tomoe in her eyes spinning, she took a small breath. "Rashi," she started again "You need to calm down and breathe."

Indeed his breaths were harsh and irregular and his anger was making his chest and throat constrict almost painfully. He glared up at her angrily before smirking.

"You wouldn't dare slit my throat." He said smugly. She was straddling him and he didn't resist, but in the haze of anger in his mind he wanted to hurt _something_ and instead he got a someone. When he moved to sit up her blade pressed into his skin, drawing blood.

"Hm." She looked down at him, her expression serious "Aren't you the one always calling me a psycho?" she reminded him and smiled sweetly "I've killed before, have you?"

His eyes narrowed and the veins around his eyes increased slightly. Lying there being pinned down by this _girl_ he could not stand was making him even angrier. "Don't underestimate me." Came the cold reminder. His grin re-emerged "Do you think that just because my other hand is injured that I can't kill you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "If I wanted, I could slam my hand into your chest and rupture your heart before you even knew what hit you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously "Then do it." Startled, he could only look up at her in response "What?" she raised her own eyebrow "Didn't you just say you could kill me? Well, I'm not letting you go until you calm down and breathe so do it. Kill me." Leaning down she almost touched her nose with his "Don't open your mouth if you can't go through with it." She said low and threatening. "Now _breathe._" It was a command.

White eyes glared up at cool crimson but she did not move and he realized that he would either have to honestly harm her or do what she wanted. Rashi was angry, but not angry enough to hurt someone like that. So he slowed down his breathing until it became even, his eyes never leaving hers the entire time. Slowly, he allowed his vision to return to normal. Her face was an emotionless mask.

"Are you calm enough now?" she asked him.

"Just get off of me, Uchiha." He grumbled and she stood up, pulling him up with her from the grip she had on his wrist. With what seemed like the flick of the wrist the kunai disappeared. She tilted her head towards the distance and began to walk north east, dragging him along. He almost wanted to protest but considering the fact that he really didn't know if she'd incapacitate him or not – and she could, she was that good - he followed reluctantly.

She led him to a small stream and when they were out into the clearing she pushed him towards the water "Drink and cool off." Once again it was a command. Eyeing her warily he, once again, did as she asked. The water was cold and it did actually make him feel a lot better. Itachi was standing off a bit to the side of him, looking forward while she absent mindedly twirled a kunai around her fingers. When he turned his head to her she spoke again "What is wrong with you?" she asked once again.

Sitting back on his feet he gave her a dark look but began to explain anyway. He told her about what Sakura had said and his confrontation with his father. She listened, her face revealing nothing. When he finished she turned her entire attention towards him.

"My mother told me about that fight," she told him "she was your father's team mate and apparently he had told her quite a bit about what brought that event about." There was a small frown "It sounds as if you don't have the full story, however. That wasn't all that happened."

"It's enough, isn't it?" his hand clenched in his lap, the other hand practically on fire from all the abuse he had been giving it earlier when fighting his father. "He tried to kill her, that's enough for me."

"Hn." Itachi looked thoughtful "He was angry, but not at your mother. She just represented what he hated."

"That doesn't make it right! It doesn't make what happened to my mother any less significant."

"No, but, she forgave him didn't she? From what I understood of it he was consumed by his anger and frustration –"

"That. Doesn't. Matter." He snapped "Mother always forgives, it's in her nature. That man has no excuses for what he did."

"So then, because he was angry and took it out on your mother he cannot be forgiven?"

"I won't repeat myself." He snarled "You already know the answer to that question."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "So then," she inclined her head towards his injured hand "by your logic, what Nadeshiko did shouldn't be forgiven. You should hate her for what she's done to your hand."

He shot up to his feet "That's not even the same thing!" he defended "Nade-chan wasn't even aware of the fact that I was there, it had been an accident."

"Nevertheless," she turned towards the horizon "She was conscious when it happened and she had done it out of anger, thusly, she has no excuses. She should not be forgiven."

"Nadeshiko is a kind person," he was growing angry with her accusations "she didn't do it on purpose, I can't blame her for that."

"So then, you forgive her for what she did." She countered.

"Yes, of course. She's my friend and she wasn't trying to hurt me."

The kunai in her hand stopped spinning "So how am I supposed to feel then, when not even five minutes ago you were so angry that you threatened to kill me, in the same manner that your father attempted with your mother no less?" She turned back to face him again "You, Hyuuga Rashi, who has always tried to be honorable, should I forgive you for threatening my life? What if you had been a little bit angrier? Would you have done it? Would you have killed a comrade?"

All mental processes halted at her words. He stared at her, or rather through her, as he realized what she was saying. Rashi's body began to shake lightly as he thought back to how he had so easily threatened to kill Itachi, how angry he had been that she had gotten in his way. Because he had been angry, he had said something horrible to her, something that would have appalled him had he been thinking straight.

"Your mother forgave your father because she understood that it wasn't _her_ he was trying to kill, it was what she had represented. Because he had been so angry, he had done something he probably never would have done otherwise. Considering the fact that he married her, it probably haunts him to this very day."

"_You don't_ deserve_ to be with my mother!"_

"_You're right. I don't."_

Rashi had disregarded it at the time but now the image of his father's sad smile and the pain in his eyes snapped back with vivid clarity. Looking back, when he had been saying all of those things, his father had never once complained, he hadn't even tried to defend himself verbally. The look on his face, the deep seated regret and pain of his terrible mistake seemed so clear to him. He sharply inhaled and it caught in his throat as he dropped back to his knees, bending over until his hands touched the ground.

"I…" his body was still shaking "I said so many…horrible things…" his head down, his eyes were wide in shock and pain, tears streaming down his face. Rashi suddenly felt very, very ill. "I didn't even try to _think_, I just heard what he had done to mother and I just…I just lost it. If he never forgave me…I'd…"

A hand touched his shoulder, he hadn't even realized she had closed the distance between them. "I think," she said, waiting until he lifted himself up enough to look at her "I think, because you're his son and he loves you that he'll forgive you."

The boy began to cry then, horrified with himself as guilt washed over him. Ever since he had first met his father the man had been nothing but kind and loving to him…to both him and his mother. He cared and fretted over her almost as much as he did, both of her boys were overprotective when it came to her. He couldn't even begin to understand how deep his words had cut through his father and he felt disgusted with himself. Itachi didn't move but she didn't try to comfort him either. She merely knelt in front of him, her hand on his shoulder. After a long while he eventually calmed himself enough to look at her again.

The Uchiha smiled softly at him and he found himself looking at her. Not just looking at her face but _looking_ at her, as if for the first time. For a few seconds he stared blankly at her, not even blinking. Then his hand shot out, fingers delving into dark brown hair. He pulled her forward hard, startling her enough to get her slightly off balance.

Then he kissed her.

His other hand moved to her shoulder as he relaxed his hold on her, tilting his head to get a better angle. Fingers clenched softly in her hair and he briefly marveled at how soft it felt, how soft her lips felt. When she relaxed and began to lean into the kiss he broke away from her, surprised and stunned beyond belief at his own actions. His face turned a bright crimson and he shot back up to his feet, waving his hands.

"D-don't…don't get the w-wrong idea okay?" he hastily stammered out "T-that was, that was j-just a one t-time thing! I just…I wanted t-to thank you. That's a-all. D-don't read into it because I d-don't like you l-like that."

Still kneeling, she blinked up at him in slight confusion before a slow smile emerged. Standing up, she dusted her legs off but made no moves towards him. "Alright." She said in amusement. "I should let you ponder alone in peace." With that she made a series of hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He continued to stand there with a rather stupid expression on his face.

_Why…what the hell did I do that for? What the hell _was_ that?_

xxxxx

Their son did not return home that night, but Neji had been able to calm Hinata down enough so that she eventually fell asleep. Mother and son had a thick emotional dependency on each other, much stronger than his bond with the boy.

He felt his son's presence just after noon. He was sitting on the platform in front of the garden, drinking one of Hinata's special blends. Neji sensed no anger or hostility like before, so he relaxed and merely waited for the boy to come to him. If he did at all.

It did not take long. Soft footsteps rounded the corner before halting. After a brief moment's hesitation the steps continued until he could see his son's legs in his peripheral vision. Both males were quiet for a long while; Neji calmly drinking his tea; Rashi struggling with his thoughts and emotions.

"May I…sit by you?" his son's voice is soft, hesitant and slightly afraid. Neji motioned for the boy to sit on the other side away from the tea set. They did not face each other, his son was tense and nervous. Still, Neji remained silent and continued to look out at the garden. He was patient.

"Father…" the boy began, his voice tight "I said…I am…I apologize for the words I said." Another pause "I won't…blame you if you're angry with me or hate me. There is no excusing my behavior…"

"When my father was killed," the father began "Main house members stopped having faces to me. They weren't people, they had no feelings or concerns for anyone else but themselves. That was what I thought at the time." His eyes closed "What happened that day is something that I have not, nor will not, ever forgive myself for." He confessed, opening his eyes once more "When I first met your mother I had thought that she was very pretty, yet when I saw her that day she was just another empty face from the main house, the weakest of them all. I am not proud of what I did, I was even less proud of it when the next time we met she merely smiled at me and treated me as if nothing happened, as if I hadn't been a bastard to her for all those years. I think perhaps I fell in love with her a little bit from that day on." His smile was bittersweet "The fact that your mother accepted me was never something I took for granted. I do not feel as if I deserve her, yet she wishes me to be by her side. I love her, but I do not feel worthy of her love for me. I assure you Rashi, there is not a _day_ that goes by where I do not think of what happened, what I did to Hinata. I will die with this guilt and shame, as I feel I should."

Once more tears began to stream down Rashi's face, his frame shaking. "Father I…" he took a breath when he felt his voice tighten from his tears "I am…I am _so_ sorry…I –"

An arm came around his shoulders and Rashi found himself pressed against his father's side. Surprised and confused, he looked up at the man he looked so much like and he looked down at him, smiling slightly.

"I should have told you." Neji said "Instead, you had to hear about it from a third party. I am to blame for that, because I will admit I was too afraid of what you would think of me. I have not always been a part of your life, another thing I regret deeply." His hand moved over the boy's head as he kept his arm around him "I am not angry and I could never hate my own son. How can I be angry when I had been guilty of the same thing? I had once let anger blind me, and it resulted in something much worse than being yelled at."

The boy's breaths were still coming in a bit shaky "I understand it now…" he confessed "and I will forever be ashamed for the things I said to you. I don't hate you…and I know I've never said it but I do love you, father." He shook his head "I…I…"

"You don't have to say anything else." His father said looking up as his wife's arms came around the both of them. He smiled up at her "I know, and I understand." He sighed slightly "You and your mother…you are the two most important people in my life and I love you both unconditionally. Never believe differently."

Rashi's good hand moved to hold his mother's hand with a small sigh he closed his eyes briefly "Never." He agreed "I swear it."


	5. Betrayal

AN: This is…a very dark chapter. Very angsty. You've been warned. This is also where Neji and Hinata's son begins to change in a not-so-good way.

**Betrayal**

Although he was still a little shorter than the other males his age, it didn't stop him from being the most easily seen. Uzumaki Kajou walked along the line of teenagers sitting along the edge of one of the training grounds, grinning and holding strips of paper in his hands. His twin brother, Yacho, was shaking his head, looking a mixture between pleased and exasperated. Below him was Nara Shikato who was currently leaning against a tree, hands behind his back and eyes closed. His older sister, Nara Mejika, stood off to the side, her hand raised to her face as she yawned rather loudly. Inuzuka Hanone, previous team mate to Kajou and Hyuuga Rashi, stood with her arms crossed; a feral grin on her face. Kiiromaru, now a massive yellow dog as opposed to the tiny puppy she had carried around for years, was sitting beside his master and friend, scratching at an itch behind his neck.

"So, you want in?" Kajou asked his former teammate "Rashi or Kosuke, what's your bet?"

While the girl looked thoughtful, narrowed green eyes slid over to the Uzumaki twin as Mejika turned her attention towards him "Stop being an idiot, no one's going to take that sucker's bet."

"Huh, yeah, that's true." Hanone shrugged "Uchiha's never beaten Rashi in a fight…"

"Yeah, that's his girlfriend's job." Shikato piped in, not opening his eyes. "She's got him beat by five matches, but I heard two of them was because of outside influences."

A short haired girl with bright green eyes suddenly popped in from the distance looking quite upset "Shikato-kun, please do not say that Rashi-kun is dating Itachi-chan." She looked a mixture between pouty and miffed. "You know very well that he and I are a couple now."

The other Uzumaki twin gave her a thumbs up "It's okay, I hear Hyuuga get to have multiple wives anyway. He's just starting early."

That earned quite a few snickers and the girl, Haruno Nadeshiko, gave them all a very upset look.

"Cut it out." The low voice of Aburame Hotaru came in. She was sitting off to Nadeshiko's side, leaning along a tree with her arms crossed and head down. Slowly –although everyone would probably say 'creepily' – she raised her head and looked at Yacho "Or maybe we could continue our conversation from last time." It wasn't a question. Yacho shuddered and his face went pale.

"Uh, sorry Nadeshiko…" the boy murmured, his gaze locked on the creepy Aburame girl. "You know us, we just like to clown around…right Kaj?"

"Huh?" blinking, the younger twin looked up from where he had been sealing the deal on a bet from Shikato "Yeah, whatever you just said." The boy shrugged and turned his attentions back to the Nara.

Nadeshiko was still pouting when a heavy hand rested on her shoulder. Turning, she looked up at Akimichi Keihi who gave her a small smile "Everyone knows that he's crazy about you Nadeshiko-chan," the large teenager reassured her "Just ignore those two, he's not the kind of guy to cheat anyway."

"Yeah, well," Yacho began "we didn't think the arrogant bastard…"

"Would be the kind of guy to get a girlfriend anyway." Kajou finished in that eerie way that twins manage to know what the other wants to say.

Nadeshiko took a step forward "Rashi-kun is not –"

"I'm not what?" a deep low voice asked.

Everyone turned their gazes towards the subject of their conversation as he neared the group. His white lavender-tinted eyes were filled with confusion and a little surprise. The genius frowned at all of them and tilted his head slightly "Um, why are you all _here_?" he asked blandly.

A black blur slammed into him and he staggered back, wrapping his arms around Nadeshiko as he spun once before setting her down. Although he looked highly embarrassed and his face was red, he still managed to give her a small smile.

"I am glad to see you." His girlfriend said happily "You have just returned from a mission right?"

"Yeah." The fourteen year old was still looking at everyone strangely and did not protest when her arms wrapped around his. Upon seeing his old teammate and the papers in his hand, he held back a sigh and the urge to cover his face with his hand. "Uzumaki," he began "what the hell is going on? I _know_ you have something to do with this."

The blonde haired, blue eyed twins looked at each other and then turned back to Rashi.

"We have no idea," Yacho said.

"Of what you're talking about." Kajou finished, grinning.

Eyebrow twitching, the Hyuuga heir began to move to completely thrash them but was held back by Nadeshiko. Looking down at her she gave him a pleading look and shook her head.

"Somebody's whipped." Hanone said, smirking.

It took a lot for Rashi to bite back his retort. He had promised his girlfriend he'd stop insulting people who irritated him so much and he meant to keep that promise. Even if it was painful and a blow to his pride and ego.

Sighing, he brought his free hand to the bridge of his nose. This was why he preferred solo missions; it kept him from dealing with these idiots all the time. "Alright." He looked up at them and tried very hard to be patient "All I know is that Uzumaki was to tell me to meet the Uchiha here at this time."

Kajou shrugged but didn't deny the claim.

"So then," Rashi continued "why the _hell_ are _all_ of you _here?_"

Rushing over to his old team mate, Kajou put his arm around Rashi's shoulders, earning him a 'what are you doing get off me' look. "C'mon Rashi, this is supposed to be the fight of the century!" he shot the boy a grin that looked very similar to his father's "Uchiha versus Hyuuga in the fight of all fights!" he waved the papers under the Hyuuga's nose "You can still bet, even if you're participating."

The brunette stiffened. Blinked. Turned to the twin who began to back off; he knew that look.

"I am going to kill you." Rashi said cheerfully, smile and all, while Nadeshiko continued to hold him back. Realizing he would not be able to make good on his claim he settled for glaring instead "You're placing _bets_ on this?"

Kajou shrugged "If it makes you feel any better the majority is for you winning."

_Why Kosuke told the two largest gossips in town to meet him here for a fight is beyond my comprehension._ Rashi thought irritably _He knows they can't keep their mouths shut. Did he do this on purpose?_

Pausing, the Hyuuga took in the scenario. Right as he had entered the village today Kajou had approached him saying to meet Uchiha Kosuke here at this time. He had thought it strange at the time, because the Uchiha never sent someone else to challenge him. He tells the Uzumaki twins, knowing that they would tell everyone in the damn village and now everyone who wasn't on mission was here to watch. From that, Rashi determined two things.

One, Kosuke was dead serious about this and wanted there to be witnesses. Two, Kosuke was absolutely positive he would beat him. This led Rashi to believe that the Uchiha must have learned some sort of powerful jutsu that even he couldn't get through. That prospect, he admitted, made him feel a little eager. You'd have to torture him to admit it but the Hyuuga did consider the other boy to be his friend and rival. Best friend really, even though they didn't get along. Even though Kosuke has never beaten him in a match it didn't mean that he didn't think the Uchiha wasn't good. He was. On top of that he was a genius like him, which had led to some rather challenging situations intellectually.

Even though his older sister Itachi was Rashi's equal in comparison to skill and strength, the Hyuuga was actually quite terrified of her and tried to avoid her at all costs. He had been glad when Kosuke began to really take his training seriously and got stronger because it meant he didn't have to go to her. He was _still_ trying to get people to lay off the rumors that they were engaged thanks to her insanity. Nadeshiko was a sweet girl but she could be jealous just like any other female at times.

Of course, she also knew something that he didn't, something he wasn't even aware of doing at times.

Turning towards the middle of the field, Rashi frowned slightly when he sensed the Uchiha's flare of chakra. Something felt different…off.

In all actuality, Rashi hadn't spoken to Kosuke for the past six months. They had gotten into some sort of stupid argument which had resorted to trash talk with fists – or palms, in his case. It wasn't something he had thought much about, the two were always getting into rows, but he did remember his rival having a rather strange look about him after their fight.

"_The next time we meet,"_ he had said _"I'll make it so that you'll never look down upon me again."_

Had Kosuke been serious? Had he misunderstood the nature of their relationship?

"Rashi-kun?" his girlfriend's arms tightened around his "Your eyes…"

He hadn't meant to but his Byakugan was activated, the Hyuuga's gaze set on the boy walking towards them.

It seemed that everyone was getting the same vibe, for a thick tension filled the air around them. Rashi's eyes narrowed; no wonder the Uzumaki twins were taking advantage of the outcome of this fight, they were confident that the match could seriously go either way.

What did they know that he didn't?

Gently, he unwound Nadeshiko's arms from his and gave her a small, reassuring smile. She was strong of fist and soft of heart and it was her kindness that he liked most of all "The Nara's and Aburame are here." He told her "You worry too much."

As his vision returned to normal he saw her give him a shaky smile before backing away. Now guarded, the heir walked out towards the middle of the field to meet up with his rival. His gaze remained impassive and calm.

The dark haired boy definitely looked different. He was in all black with hakama pants and his kimono underneath held no sleeves. Black arm bands started from Kosuke's wrist and ended just past his forearm, his hands donning fingerless gloves. Raising a hand he adjusted one of his gloves while glaring at Rashi, Sharingan active. Then he smirked.

"Long time no see." Kosuke says calmly. "Got a new outfit I see."

Instead of responding initially Rashi looks over at his opponent, trying to gauge him. Kosuke definitely felt different and there was a subtle power humming just beneath the surface. Realizing that he would not be able to determine much else without fighting he returned Kosuke's smirk and shrugged.

"These were my father's robes when he was my age. He passed them down to me when I made jounin last month." Rashi countered "One of those long standing traditions that you Uchiha couldn't possibly be able to understand."

Sharp eyes narrowed as he took in Kosuke's expression to his bait. Something akin to rage emerged at first, causing his Sharingan to spin, before it faded back into smug confidence.

_He is seriously confident that he will beat me. Alright then, I won't hold back either._

"I'm going to make you wish you'd never insulted the Uchiha name." he moved into a taijutsu stance "This has been a long time coming."

Raising his head up, Rashi continued to smirk "You have to beat me first before making such claims, Second."

The Uchiha boy shook his head "You're still an arrogant prick." He snapped "We'll see how arrogant you are after this."

"Byakugan." Rashi's vision shifted as he activated his bloodline limit. No longer smiling, he moved into a standard stance of the Gentle Fist. "Come get me if you want me so badly." He said low, all traces of humor gone.

Had his feelings of friendship and rivalry for the other male been one sided all this time?

The speed at which Kosuke moved was insane, he'd never seen him be able to move that fast. Gritting his teeth he turned just in time to block a high jab, moving back a bit to give himself a little room. It wasn't that he couldn't keep up with the Uchiha's new speed, it was the sensation of anger and hatred that had hit him when they had connected that had caught him off guard.

_Has he been taking me seriously all these years?_ Rashi thought to himself as the two went into a series of blocks and strikes. _It wasn't as if he had been silent, we had always gone back and forth. My friend, when did it change? Why didn't you tell me it was no longer a game between us?_

He took two blows to the face and chest, making him stagger back. Kosuke was relentless.

"Start taking me seriously!" he snapped at Rashi "Stop just defending!"

So he did. Rashi ducked a high kick and slapped Kosuke's arm out of the way as his hands slammed into two chakra points just below his shoulder, sealing them with his own chakra. There was a sharp cry from his opponent and this time the other moved back. It never did feel good when someone's chakra points were forcibly closed.

Rashi blocked out the fact that he was fighting his friend and instead regarded him as he would an enemy on mission. Sharp eyes analyzed his opponent's moves, searching for weaknesses in his defense.

"_Based on what you've seen,"_ his father's voice came in _"Show me the openings I'm leaving you."_

Ducking down, the Hyuuga took a blow to the back of the neck as he sealed off five points in Kosuke's leg. Stunned, Rashi forced himself to move through it, delivering a sweep kick that knocked the other male down.

_Shadow clone._ He realized almost immediately, just as it poofed away. _Shit, above!_

Recognizing the hand seals Rashi back flipped out of the way as Kosuke's fireball jutsu slammed into the ground where he had been standing. The force of it blew him back a bit and he cursed. Yes, he knew ninjutsu but he still preferred the close ranged style of the Gentle Fist. Right when he felt his opponent's presence behind him he spun, forcibly pushing Kosuke back with the Air Palm technique. Right as the Uchiha regained his balance Rashi was on him driving the other back hard.

The crowd was watching in awe at the two teenagers' fight, so much that they didn't notice when Itachi appeared inbetween the Uzumaki twins, putting her arms around them. Both jumped, startled, but didn't dare move away from her. Crimson eyes took the two boys in and she smiled.

"I thought Kosuke said to bring Rashi, not the entire village." She purred and they blinked when they realized she had kunai resting along each of their throats "Your inability to perform a task with some semblance of competence is distressing."

Both boys gulped. Kosuke was predictable, one could always determine what he would do or say. Itachi, however, was a very frightening enigma who had no issues providing pain and suffering to get a point across. Her capricious nature scared the hell out of everyone.

"Y-you know…" Kajou began.

"Kosuke was practically asking us to bring a crowd." Yacho finished "Everybody knows to come to us if you want your fight advertised."

"And he didn't say _not_ to tell anyone else either." The other twin continued to argue.

Sighing, the Uchiha heir leaned back and the kunai disappeared, much to the twins' relief. "I suppose you have a valid point." Frowning thoughtfully, she regarded them "Kosuke wouldn't do all of this without a reason, what all did he tell you guys?"

"Well, he told us that he had learned this really powerful jutsu," Yacho started.

"That would totally cream Rashi once and for all." Kajou finished "It's like, supposed to be on par to our Rasengan."

A look of surprise and worry emerged on the girl's face "The _Chidori?_" she asked, stunned. Both twins nodded "He can't…that technique does only _one_ thing…"

_He couldn't be._ She thought, horrified _He _couldn't_ be…_

As if on cue all eyes became glued to the bright light that was in Kosuke's hand. The sounds of chirping could be heard and it looked as if he was holding a ball of lightening. He shot forward towards Rashi whose eyes narrowed before he also rushed forward, closing the distance.

Itachi turned to the Nara's "If that technique hits Hyuuga," she said "He will _die_."

Mejika tensed and moved to get a better view but shook her head "We won't make it." She said "They're moving too fast, Rashi's on his own."

The two collided, Kosuke's jutsu slamming into his friend's heart while the other boy's hand hovered just below a more vital chakra point to disable him for a moment. Nadeshiko screamed as Rashi stood there, eyes wide with shock and pain, blood staining his clothing. Slowly the light faded but the Hyuuga grabbed the other's arm in a tight grip. He tried to jerk his arm back.

Rashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With a relieved sigh Itachi leaned back but Mejika frowned at her. "He should have caught on that it was a clone." The Nara reasoned.

Itachi nodded "Rashi did something incredibly risky when he realized what was going on," she explained "Right at the last minute he substituted himself for the clone. Kosuke couldn't see the hand signs because of the light of the Chidori." She frowned "He didn't come out unscathed."

Kosuke, startled, looked down as Rashi suddenly emerged in a crouch, his face grim.

"You're in range." Rashi informed him and struck. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms!"

He was not gentle, the Hyuuga heir forcibly shut down every vital and non vital chakra point he could with the most force possible without rupturing any vital organs. With the final blow Kosuke was shot backwards, hitting the ground hard some distance away. He did not get up, or rather, he couldn't. The Uchiha's body was completely shut down.

There was a small grunt of pain as Rashi fell to one knee, his hand moving over the wound that would have been fatal had he not moved fast enough. There was blood on his robes, although not as much as there had been on the clone. His head was bent as he calmed his breathing. There was silence, no one moved. After a few moments he slowly stood, an expression on his face that few people have ever seen, much less lived to talk about.

Before anyone could react there was an enraged cry as teenager rushed to Kosuke's prone body, one hand gripping the boy's throat and the other raising a kunai in the air, aimed for the Uchiha's heart. Rashi's eyes were wild with rage and bloodlust. The blade came down.

The tip stopped mere inches from Kosuke's heart, the other boy's eyes wide with shock and fear. Frustration filled Rashi's eyes as he struggled to push the blade deeper. Irritated, he began to shift chakra into his arm to shake off the ninjutsu but that ended up doing no good either.

"Nara!" his voice was loud and savage "Release me!"

Both Shikato and Mejika had their hands in the familiar Nara sign for the Shadow Bind technique. It didn't look as if they were having an easy time of it.

"You know we can't do that." Shikato said, green eyes narrowing "Calm down Rashi."

"He just tried to kill me and you want _me_ to calm down?" he laughed harshly, his gaze still on Kosuke's face "Did you hear that? Give me a reason to not kill you Uchiha, a damned good one!" his arm jerked as he struggled "You were supposed to be my friend!" he roared at the other boy, tightening his grip on Kosuke's neck "My _best friend_!"

Black eyes met white, ignoring the drops of water coming from his ex-friend's hurt and enraged face. His expression was cold "That's why I did it."

Both Rashi and Itachi stiffened in surprise but for two completely different reasons. Slowly, he felt his body being forced to move up and away from Kosuke's body. The kunai in his hand dropped as he took several steps backwards. Rashi's head lowered, hair blocking his facial expression. No one moved, no one dared. After a few minutes the Hyuuga heir's breathing calmed and he looked at the Nara siblings.

"Release me." It held a promise of retribution if not followed. "_Now."_

Both Nadeshiko and Itachi burst forward when his shadow had been released, both Uzumaki twins were close behind, their normally jovial and playful faces grim.

"Rashi, none of us knew he was going to use the Chidori for this," Itachi tried to explain, reaching out "We –"

Rashi jerked away from her, his eyes blazing with anger "Don't touch me!" he shouted at her "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" everyone stilled, unsure of what to do exactly, stunned at their normally calm friend's sheer rage. Instead of lashing out physically, his eyes narrowed "If your brother ever comes near me again," Rashi warned "I will kill him. I _promise_ you that, _Uchiha_." He spat the name out as if it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever encountered. Turning, he began to walk away from the training grounds. Nadeshiko tried to follow, her hands reaching out to offer comfort. He jerked away from her as well, but not as angrily.

"Just leave me alone for right now." The voice was hard and cold. No one else tried to stop him after that.

xxxxx

"Are you _insane_ Kosuke?" Itachi dumped her immobile brother on his bed after returning from the fight, her expression angry "Do you have any idea what you've just done? You tried to kill the _Hyuuga heir_. You actually tried to murder him. We can't afford to have a clan war when we're _barely a clan_."

With no small amount of struggling, her younger brother managed to sit up. His entire body was shaking from the effort and it was very obvious that he was in pain from Rashi's attack.

"I want power." He said softly, slowly, his gaze on the ground "I want to become as powerful as I can and wouldn't it be ironic if the guy who's always looked down on me was the one to unlock it?" there was a dark humor to his voice. "I'm tired of being looked down on; I'm tired of hearing him insult our family name, insult me."

"Kosuke, you aren't exactly an innocent party," she snapped at him "or did you forget that you were right along beside him insulting the Hyuuga?"

"He is not better than me!" he suddenly shouted "I'm tired of his contempt, his arrogance! I kill him and I get our clan's most powerful technique, I think it's a pretty damn good trade."

"Kosuke," she tried to reason "trying to get the Mangekyo…do you really understand what that means? How much did you really overhear that day?"

"Enough." He lowered his head again.

"And what will happen once you eventually begin to go blind?" a deep voice came in.

Itachi paled and turned to face her father and mother. Tenten was a mixture between sad and angry, Sasuke…Itachi had no idea how her father felt right at that moment.

Slowly, his son looked up at him, black gazing into black. Kosuke tried to scan his father's face for something, anything, but it was a blank slate. Even his eyes looked deprived of any feeling. The father was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed while his wife was standing at the threshold of Kosuke's door.

The boy hesitated. In reality, he really hadn't overheard much of his father's conversation with Itachi that day. He had caught the 'kill your best friend' and had ran away, disturbed. His father must have noticed his confusion because he shifted, standing straight.

"You want power." It wasn't a question. Sasuke moved forward and his daughter moved back towards the door, shaken. _She_ remembered how her father had looked that day, how frightened she had felt. "The more you use that technique, the worse your eyes become. So then, which one of us are you willing to kill to make it permanent? Me? Itachi? Kira has just unlocked hers, she'd be a little easier, don't you think?"

The air became very tense and despite his words the face continued to remain expressionless. Kosuke paled at those cold words and blank gaze that seemed to pierce down into his very being.

"I..I…" he stammered, still shaking but for another reason now "I would just not use it so much. O-only when I absolutely had to…" the last words practically died on his lips. Sasuke knelt in front of his son keeping their eyes locked.

"Tenten. Itachi. Get out." It was said low but not quietly.

His wife tensed and his daughter made a strangled sound.

"I'm not going to kill him." Sasuke said slightly annoyed, mostly to Tenten. Her tension faded a bit and she began to pull Itachi back and out of the room.

When they were a good enough distance away he spoke again "So, you want to learn the Mangekyo." Once again it was not a question "You want power." His eyes began to shift and Kosuke tensed at the strangeness of his father's eyes "Then you'll want to know the extent of its powers."

Darkness surrounded the boy and he found himself unable to move. His wrists and feet were tied to some strange post; everything was a mixture of black and red. Extremely frightened, his gaze shifted to the source of light and saw a red moon. It looked beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

"I was much younger than you when this technique was used on me." His father's voice. He saw him then, the tall black haired man with the blank face and dead eyes. "Although it was a little different than this."

"F-father?" the boy asked nervously "What…"

His eyes widened to saucers when a long blade suddenly was in his father's hand. "This is what you wanted." He said calmly, looking at the blade "Outside of this genjutsu, only moments will have passed. For you, it will feel as if you have been here for three days." He walked until he was only a foot away from his son. "This is part of the power you wanted. This is called Tsukuyomi."

Itachi put her hands over her youngest brother's ears as Kosuke's pain filled screams echoed throughout the house.

xxxxx

"Sasuke, you annoying bastard," Uzumaki Naruto, sixth Hokage, gave his long time friend a look "Do you know how badly Granny Tsunade _and_ Sakura want to rip your balls out right now?"

Standing in Naruto's office, he raised a dark eyebrow. "Sakura too?" he sounded bemused.

"What in the _hell_ possessed you to cast something like that on your own son? Have you really lost it or something?" the blonde didn't seem angry, more like exasperated and frustrated. The two powers of the hospital were breathing down his neck about this and he just wanted to go home and drink some sake and spend time with his wife, Ino.

Amusement gone, Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Tell them," he began "I don't need them trying to tell me how to raise my son."

Head connected to desk and he waved a hand "At least tell me _why_ you did it." Naruto's voice sounded muffled "I'm serious Sasuke, they haven't left me alone since Kosuke got there."

"Not my problem, idiot." The Uchiha remarked and crossed his arms "Kosuke tried to kill the Hyuuga heir so he could acquire the Mangekyo today."

Naruto's head shot up, eyes wide, red mark on his forehead "Are you serious?"

"I want a different life for my clan," he explained "I did it to give him a warning." He turned to leave "Now, if you'll excuse me Hokage-_sama _," he said the last part with a smirk, knowing it'd annoy the blonde "I have to go degrade myself in front of _Hyuuga_ to make sure my son didn't trigger a clan war."

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was low "You said that was a warning? What happens if he tries it again?"

Something dark moved over the fallen avenger's face. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." He said and left.

xxxxx

Tenten found her husband in their bedroom, lights off, an arm over his eyes. He had just returned from the Hyuuga compound and the hospital to check up on Kosuke – and _that_ had caused a stink – and was lying on the bed. He was very still.

She entered quietly, unsure of what to do or say. Words caught in her throat.

"I had to promise the Hyuuga that if he does it again I'll have to kill him." He said suddenly, his voice cutting through the darkness. She hugged herself; she had known this could have happened before she had married him, he had told her how serious he was about restoring his clan properly.

But did he have to say it like it was no big deal?

"You think I was wrong." She blinked at his words and shook her head, even though she couldn't see it.

"No…" she said finally "I know how dangerous it is, the horrible things you have to do to get it. I know you did it to scare him." She fought back tears "It's just…I'm his mother and…"

"Tenten, get out."

The cold words made her stiffen and she actually moved forward to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed why he really had his arm over his eyes.

_He always acts so cold when it comes to this but…he loves them._ She thought sadly, a little ashamed of herself for thinking that her husband, a man who under normal circumstances was a good and caring father, would not care about hurting or even killing his child. "S-Sasuke…" she tried again, this time wanting to comfort him.

"Tenten." His voice sounded slightly strained this time "Get out."

Knowing that he neither wanted nor would accept her attempts to comfort him she nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and quietly left the room. When word got out no one would be surprised to learn that Uchiha Sasuke did something so cruel to his own son, they'll talk about how he's heartless and unfeeling. They'll say that he's a monster. But none of them would see the tears he had hidden behind his arm that night because of the horrible things he had had to do to his own son. None of them would understand that no matter what, _that_ technique needed to die with him. If not, not only would innocents be killed, but kinsmen as well. That simply could not happen. He had to make sure it didn't happen.

Even if he had to kill his own child.


	6. Goodbye

AN: This is verra sad chappie D: I had to split it into two actually, because I had already reached the 5,000 word mark and I usually try to end a chapter around there. So there's an extra fic that hadn't been planned. Ah well.

**Goodbye**

Drops of rain began to fall on top of them and Rashi found it awfully fitting considering. The Hyuuga heir stood at the bridge where he had first learned how to walk on water, his girlfriend of three years standing in front of him.

The sixteen year old's face shifted from impassive to slightly pained "Nadeshiko," he begins, taking in her face, trying to see if maybe she was lying or hadn't really meant her words "Did I…do something wrong?"

Where once she had been taller than most of the boys they now mostly towered over her, Rashi being no exception. Ducking her head she looked at the ground, her fingers teasing at the bandages around her arms. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No." she says sadly, unable to look up at him, afraid she'll reveal too much "You have been wonderful to me these past three years Rashi," she admits "I have been very happy."

She felt warm hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him. He looked confused and not a little devastated and she wondered if perhaps she was making a mistake. She can feel him searching her eyes for something, _anything_ that could have prompted her to want to do this.

"Nadeshiko," he leans back a bit and looks disturbed, as if he wants to say something but can't find the proper words "I don't understand." And it is true, despite all of his intelligence he doesn't get at all why she's all of a sudden breaking up with him. Before he had left for his mission things had seemed fine between them, now on the day of his return she does this.

"It is just that…" she sighs and shakes her head "Things were better when we were just friends. That is all. I do not hate you."

A hand moves under her chin and tilts her head up to face him. He's still searching but for some reason there is nothing besides sadness in her eyes. "Nade-chan, _something_ had to have happened for you to want to do this." He reasoned "What was it? Are those stupid rumors about me being with Itachi still bothering you?" there was a small sigh "I haven't spoken to her in two years and I have no desire to do so." He frowns, his expression pained "I've always…really liked you." He admits "If you want, I could ask for less missions, I know we haven't been able to spend time –"

"That is not it." She shakes her head and turns away from him slightly "I do not wish to say. I just would…like our friendship back."

He doesn't understand and she knows he doesn't, but if she told him the truth two things would happen. One, he would become extremely angry, to a level that she was afraid to see. Two, he could, quite possibly, become very violent. Not towards her but still…

"Things were better?" he repeats "Then, you weren't happy being with me?"

Once again she shakes her head "No, it is not that, you have done nothing wrong Rashi-kun, I do not want you to think that."

She watches him put a frustrated hand through his now damp hair "You can't just break up with me and not even give me a reason." He argues softly. He never raises his voice with her. There was a heavy sigh "If you're just not into me like that anymore then fine, I'll back off but…give me _something_."

Closing her eyes she forces herself not to cry "There is," she began "someone else." He can hear the truth in her voice and her heart feels torn in two.

The light drops have turned into a steady shower of rain, but she keeps her eyes closed, head down. There is a long moment of silence between them.

"Oh." He finally says and she looks up at him in surprise. He looks genuinely surprised but he is no longer looking at her. "I see."

Quickly she took one of his hands into hers but he still continued to look straight ahead "Rashi-kun that was why I did not wish to tell you…" she looked away, not wanting to reveal anything else to him. "I did not want to hurt your feelings. It is not right for me to be with you when I…care for another."

She can feel his gaze on her but she doesn't look up, she's too afraid to. This is the hardest thing she has ever done, because she truly does care for him. It was just that…

"Alright then." He began to move forward and she let his hand go "I'll see you later." His robes looked heavy as water began to weigh them down.

"Rashi-kun…I am sorry." She says finally and it hurts her when she watches him shrug.

"Don't worry about it." Calmly, he walks away.

xxxxx

"She _dumped_ you?" Uzumaki Yacho blurted out, leaning back in the booth.

"I thought she like, worshipped the ground you walked on." His twin brother Kajou commented dryly. "What happened?"

_Why? Why did I say anything to these idiots?_ The long haired boy thought to himself as he held a cup of green tea in his hands. Rashi hadn't wanted to go home so he had stopped by his favorite tea shop to sit and think. For some reason, two uncouth, idiotic Uzumaki twins also seemed to frequent the establishment. Then, like a complete _fool_, he tells them that he has just been dumped by his girlfriend, knowing that by the end of the hour the entire village will know. They just couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Rashi was not in a good mood. When he was not in a good mood his comments became more sarcastic and cynical. He looked up at the two blondes "I believe 'she dumped me' is a pretty good explanation as to what happened." He snapped "Go away, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

They actually frowned at him "Hey, we were actually concerned about you," Yacho began "although maybe we shouldn't have bothered. Why are you always like that anyway?"

A sigh from the Hyuuga "Like what, Uzumaki?" he asked blandly

"Sarcastic." Yacho answers.

"Rude." Kajou adds in. "What's up with that?"

Slowly, white eyes slid up to look at the twins. Sitting up straight he regarded them seriously "I learned at a very young age that humanity tends to be cruel, dark, and evil. I'm still a little bitter about it; I could have been a normal boy just like you two if I had simply remained ignorant of the ways of the world." Realizing that he had gone a little over the top he puts a hand through his hair "Sorry." He says dryly and then after a pause, "She said there was someone else."

Understanding that their 'friend' was in a bad mood, they let the comment slide since he actually answered their question. "Did she say who?" his old team mate asked.

"No." he admitted "Just that she liked things the way they had been before we had started dating, yet she had been happy with our relationship. I have no idea what the hell that's supposed to mean."

"Did you ever tell her that you love her?" Kajou suddenly asked. Yacho nodded at his twin.

"Yeah, girls get all upset if you don't say it at least once or something." The other vouched "So, did you ever sing her any ballads of eternal love and youth," he snickered at the last part "or write some sappy poetry?"

The look the Hyuuga gave the twins made them burst into laugher.

"Do I _look_ like the type of person that does that?" he raises a hand in the air irritably "Nevermind. I don't know why I'm even talking to _you_ two about my _personal_ life. Apparently, I have lost all mind and reason." Despite his words, the twins watch his thoughtful frown as he mused over their words. Although it wasn't their forte, they waited patiently for Rashi to let it click in.

Blinking, the brunette looked at the twins "Are you saying she might have dumped me because I never told her I loved her?"

They both shrugged. "If you don't tell them," Yacho began

"They start thinking you don't care." Kajou finished. "Especially if they're telling you all the time that they love you."

A fist slammed on the table "That doesn't even make any _sense_!" the Hyuuga exclaims "We're sixteen, what the hell would we honestly know about 'love' anyway?"

"You're just supposed to say it." One of the twins said "Girls like to hear it, that's the way they are."

"Why would I say something that I don't feel?" he asked them honestly "Yes, I like Nadeshiko, I like her a lot, but love? I'm too young for something like that. I have goals and ambitions, once I've fulfilled those then we can start talking about love."

The twins snickered "What about Itachi?" they asked in unison.

Something very dark crossed over Rashi's face, making the twins' smiles drop. "What _about_ her?" he asks venomously.

"Dude," Yacho begins after a moment of silence "that Kosuke thing happened over two years ago,"

"And it wasn't even her fault." Kajou finished "It was him being an idiot,"

"And the guy's been trying to get you to forgive him ever since."

Rashi makes sure that he has both twin's gazes before he speaks "Don't talk about Uchiha in front of me." He says hard and low "And I don't give a _damn_ what Kosuke wants."

Since his tone obviously is implying that if the subject doesn't get dropped something bad will happen the twins decide to get back onto the original topic.

"Anyway," one twin begins "If Nadeshiko is dating another guy we sure as hell don't know about it."

"And there's not much that escapes our information network. There hasn't even been a rumor of her flirting with any guy. Either she's an elite ninja concerning hiding her relationships or she's lying."

"You're the human lie detector," Yacho says, raising an eyebrow at the Hyuuga "Didn't you notice anything?"

"You're right Yacho, forgive me." Rashi smiles thinly at them "Maybe I shouldn't have allowed the fact that the girl I've liked since I've come to this village no longer wants to be with me cloud my 'lie detector' abilities. Damn, should have paid more attention instead of being devastated over the fact that I was being dumped." He says dryly.

"You know," Yacho starts, glaring at him "That's why everyone says you're a jerk, because you act like that."

"Everyone says I'm a jerk because that's what I _want_ them to think." He retorts but is considering their words "If the entire reason she broke up with me is a lie, what is the real reason then?" he gave them a look "It can't be because I never told her I loved her or whatever, Nadeshiko knows I care a lot about her, I've always made that clear."

Kajou shrugged "Maybe she's tired of dealing with the rumors."

"I haven't _spoken_ to her in two. Years." He growled "I don't even know how people keep _thinking_ I'm involved with her somehow. Really, this entire thing with Itachi and myself is past the point of ridiculousness. I have always avoided her, I've always thought she was a lunatic and Nadeshiko should know that by now. She's been there practically the entire time."

An uneasy silence filled the air and the twins looked at each other with alarming seriousness before they turned back to Rashi "Rumors don't go away if you keep giving them ammo." Yacho supplies "Think about that."

"How many times must I make it clear that I have not spoken to that girl in years, so thusly, there should be no reason _at all_ that people would think there is something between us."

His old team mate's expression turned serious "You remember the last mission you went on with Itachi? Yeah, you didn't talk to her but you definitely stared at her the entire time." Yacho shrugged "And it wasn't with hatred."

Rashi looked appalled; his face even paled "You are apparently insane." He reasons "I don't _stare_ at –"

"Actually," Kajou cuts in "You do. You don't even notice it but that's why the rumors won't go away. Whenever you sense her show up you don't stop looking at her until she's gone. You've done it for years, I'm surprised Nade never said anything about it before."

"Yeah, no wonder someone as sweet as her got jealous from time to time." Yacho cuts in, looking at his brother "If my girlfriend ever looked at a guy like she wanted to jump his bon –"

Abruptly, Rashi stands up, glaring down at them "You don't know what you're talking about." He deadpans and his gaze is nothing short of angry "Thanks for nothing, by the way." Turning he walks out. He doesn't see the extremely worried glances they exchange.

"Dude," Yacho began "she should have lied to him or something. If he finds out…"

"He's going to kill them." His twin finished

It takes them a good ten minutes before they realized that he stiffed them with the bill.

xxxxx

Idly, Neji watched a wooden post go flying across the other side of Hyuuga training field, holding his four year old son, Asahi. The child is quite happy about the destruction of training posts, clapping his hands while sitting on his father's knee. The father, on the other hand, is somewhat curious as to why his sixteen year old son is…well…breaking things.

Rashi only starts breaking things when he's really pissed off.

With a mental sigh Neji begins to count the amount of training posts that will need to be properly replaced once his son is done leveling the place. His son's behavior has shifted almost dramatically ever since his 'rival' and friend Uchiha Kosuke tried to kill him two years ago. Neji remembers the pain and hurt in his son's eyes later that night when he had gotten over the initial shock and rage of what had happened.

"_Father, tell me,"_ _the boy sat in his room, his hands in his hair, bent over "was I simply blind or a fool?"_

Ever since Rashi's temper has become shorter and his comments colder. He stopped being around his friends so much, as if he didn't trust anyone anymore, and became very reclusive. For a while he even refused to see Nadeshiko, surprising both parents. Not many knew about the boy's life before he had come to Konoha, the family had all thought it best to keep it between them. His son had ended up seeing and going through things that had forced him to grow up before his time. Rashi was cynical, he tried to do the right thing but he didn't always believe in others. He was intolerant concerning liars and he _did not forgive_ easily. Neji's son didn't believe in second chances when it came to his personal life. If you betrayed him, you were done. He would never have anything to do with you again, as Kosuke has learned over the past two years. His intolerance for domestic violence is understandable, his mother had been abused. His son also still blames himself for that, regardless of what he's been told by everyone else.

He wishes he could do something for his son. Rashi tends to be overemotional for a Hyuuga and he has been unable to find any inner peace despite all of his meditating. Rashi is slowly becoming a very angry and temperamental young man and Neji has absolutely no idea of how to fix it because his son is too sensitive whenever it concerns something personal.

"I will rebuild the damaged training posts tomorrow." He hears his son say. Apparently he has finished breaking everything he could break in his immediate vicinity without getting into trouble. His head is down, long bangs hiding the expression on his face. He is very tense as he leaves.

"Nadeshiko-chan broke up with him." Neji looks up as his wife sets down a tray of tea and snacks before sitting next to her husband "And people believe it's because of Itachi-chan."

"Was he cheating on her?" Neji asks but Hinata shakes her head, pulling their second born into her lap.

"No, but Rashi told me that people were telling him that he looks at her a lot so it was taken as him liking her." She shakes her head "I don't even know if Rashi fully understands it, she told him it was because there was someone else."

Well, that explained the foul temper. "He's liked Nadeshiko for a long time," Neji states "And being told that your girlfriend broke up with you because she didn't like you looking at another girl is going to eventually infuriate him. He's going to feel insulted."

His wife leaned against him, sighing sadly "He has a lot of pride," Hinata agrees "he'll feel like Nadeshiko-chan didn't trust him enough to make their relationship work." She shook her head "It might destroy their friendship."

Their son was quickly running out of 'friends'. They both knew that a lot of his anger and intolerance is due to unresolved issues from his childhood and not even Neji knows the true extent of how bad the situation had been before Kimura's death. If the nightly screams from Rashi's nightmares and the somewhat haunted look he would have in his eyes from time to time meant anything it had probably been very, very bad.

"In the end," the father says "the only thing we can do is be supportive; the rest he needs to handle on his own."

The look on his wife's face worries him. "Neji…" she holds her little one tighter "I…I have a really bad feeling that things are going to get worse." Her hand moves to her heart "I feel it; something very bad is going to happen with Rashi."

Neji tried not to sigh. There wasn't much he could do or say to reassure her and she would worry until she knew that things were right again. He would simply have to be support for both of them. He didn't mind, he loved his family and he wanted to be there for them.

He also doesn't want to admit that he too has a bad feeling, that his situation was going to end very ugly.

xxxxx

He returns to the bridge; it brings him a sense of peace and he needs to clear his head. He thought about the Uzumaki twin's comment about whether or not Nadeshiko had been lying about there being someone else. Rashi had been a little irritable and upset but after going through the scenes in his head he realized something.

They had lied to him.

He didn't know _what_ they had lied to him about, but they knew something, meaning that somewhere in the conversation they had tried to derail him and get him to focus on something else. He really couldn't stomach the thought that Nadeshiko had broken up with him just because of rumors, she wasn't like that. The two of them trusted each other completely, so it couldn't have been jealousy. Had she…been serious about there being someone else?

Unfortunately, he really didn't remember much besides how devastated he had felt from her words, he hadn't tried to analyze her to see if she had been telling the truth or not. But if it really was another man, he supposed he could accept that. It didn't mean that he had done something wrong and although he cared for her greatly he didn't want to hold her back from truly being happy.

_Who am I kidding?_ He mused _I've liked her since the first day of the academy, being without her just…_

"I thought I would find you here."

Turning, he looks over at Nadeshiko. She is holding an umbrella with a sad and somewhat guilty expression on her face. "Rashi-kun," she began "I…I want to say how sorry I am that this…that things happened this way. I care for you and you have always been special to me."

"Nadeshiko," he begins "is this because I never said that I loved you?" he asked, remembering his conversation with the twins "Did you feel that I did not care?"

Shaking her head she looks down "N-no…Rashi-kun, it is not that. This person, when I realized my feelings I knew that I could no longer be with you, that I did not deserve you. It would not have been right."

Looking out over the bridge he sighs "There really _is_ someone else." He truly had been hoping that the twins had been telling the truth about her lying "Can you at least tell me who?" he smiled thinly "Indulge my curiosity."

A very, _very_ strange look came over his ex-girlfriend and she now had his complete attention, unlike earlier when he had been too shocked.

"I…cannot." She refused to look at him.

He blinked at her, confused. "Nade-chan, you should know that I wouldn't hurt him or try to break you two up. I'm not that…sort…of person…" he said the last few words slowly as he looked at her. She was tense, very tense, and very agitated. He reasoned then that the reason she could not tell him was because he would not approve.

Rashi paled upon the realization and began to back away from her, a look of disbelief and pain in his expression "Nadeshiko…" he said it very softly "Nadeshiko, _please_ do not tell me it's…"

Her hand wiped at the tears in her eyes "I did not wish to tell you, Rashi-kun," she began, "B-because I know how you feel –"

"Then _why_ do you want to be with Kosuke?!" he actually shouted at her, the first time since they have known each other "Did you forget that he tried to _kill_ me two years ago?"

Green eyes looked up at him "Yes, but Rashi-kun if you would just speak to him, there…" Nadeshiko paused as she took in the Hyuuga heir's face.

The anger abruptly disappeared. His entire body became relaxed and calm. It was his face that held the most dynamic change. It was completely devoid of emotion and his eyes…his eyes looked dead.

"Excuse me." It was said softly but without emotion. When he tried to brush past her she reached out and grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading.

"Rashi-kun I –"

"Who said you could speak to me with such familiarity?" he didn't even blink when she snapped back from him as if he had actually slapped her "I must respectfully ask that you desist from such behavior Haruno-san, it is not appreciated."

He didn't sound or look angry, if anything he seemed strangely detached. His expression was calm, cool, as if he were talking to a complete stranger and not his best friend of ten years. Then he turned and did not look back as he walked away. Tears began to fall, because she knew exactly what just happened.

Rashi felt betrayed. He'd never forgive her and they would never be friends again. Hyuuga Rashi simply didn't forgive.

xxxxx

He wasn't entirely sure what had brought him to the training grounds when he held no real desire to train. It had stopped raining a little while ago but his clothing was once again wet. He didn't really care.

Of all the people, why him? Did she even care about his feelings? Did it not matter to her that his friend had tried to kill him? Had all of their years of friendship been a lie as well?

_I feel ill._

Venturing into the forest, his expression remained blank as his mind went through everything that had just happened. She had meant so much to him; when he had first arrived in the village he had never even seen another child his age much less knew what the word 'play' meant. He remembered the fear he had felt his first day, how his father had held his hand and told him that if he wanted to fulfill his promises he would have to muster up his courage and stick to his word. He remembered during his first recess how completely _lost_ he had felt looking at all the children play because he had no idea what they were doing and why they were laughing. He remembered the sad expression on Iruka-sensei's face when he had asked the older man _"What does playing mean? How…does it work?"_

Then Iruka had pushed him out, told him to try it and he had been too terrified, there was too much going on, too many people. So he had sat down on a bench and remained silent, uncomfortable and wanting to go home. That was when she came up to him. She had introduced herself and offered to show him around the academy. When he agreed she told them that they would be friends from then on. He had never had a friend before, he had never even believed in the word 'friendship' until Nadeshiko. He had immediately begun to like her; he had thought she was pretty and her mannerisms and hairstyle was similar to his mother's. Ever since that first day he has liked her, when she agreed to be his girlfriend he had been genuinely happy.

_I'm going to be sick._

The clearing was familiar. He had been here two years prior when he had fought his father concerning the day when he had almost killed his mother. Itachi had been there.

Itachi was there now.

She was training, her movements were graceful and fluid as always. She had a katana in hand, standard weapon for a member of ANBU. Her long hair was tied back into a low ponytail and it trailed behind her as she sliced through the air as if she were dancing instead of training. She'd always been insanely skilled with anything and everything she put her mind to and even to this day he cannot truly defeat her in a real fight. Despite her sadistic and somewhat creepy behavior she had actually been there for him quite a few times when he had truly needed someone and had been alone. He did not hate her, even if he did hate her brother, but he couldn't stand to be near her either. She was just…beautiful, dangerous, elegant, regal, and he…he…

He was in love with her.

The realization made his stomach wrench violently and he threw up, that sick sensation filling him. His chest hurt and his head began to feel heavy. When his stomach wrenched again he felt someone's hand on his back, the other pulling his hair from his face.

"Here." It was a bottle of water. He took it gratefully, rinsing his mouth out first before taking a long drink. It didn't make his stomach feel any better and it was beginning to become difficult to focus. When he turned his gaze over he saw Itachi's face, eyes red, brows furrowed slightly with worry. He felt the urge to vomit once more but held it down.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Nadeshiko was the person he wanted to be with, not…not _her_. Abruptly he shot to his feet and immediately regretted it when he began to feel dizzy and sway slightly.

"Please, go away." It was said softly and he began to feel very hot. "This isn't happening," he tried to reason with himself "Nadeshiko was the one I had wanted to be with from the beginning, I can't be in love with you."

She stiffened but remained silent. His head was spinning and he felt very weak. A few steps were accomplished before he tripped up. He regained his balance and he noticed that Itachi still had yet to move.

"I don't have any feelings for you." He insisted "And Nadeshiko doesn't like Kosuke because she…she wouldn't…" _She wouldn't do that to me, she wouldn't betray me…_

"Rashi," he heard her voice then and anger rose up in him. Forcing himself to focus he glared at her.

"This is your fault." He muttered darkly "No matter what's happened in my life _you've_ been there, tormenting me. She fell for Kosuke because everyone kept telling her that I liked you. It's always you, _why_ is it always you?"

There was a small pause "Rashi." Her voice was low, cold "If Nadeshiko left you because of something like that, she was obviously too insecure to believe in the relationship. Whether or not I had been involved is irrelevant, do not blame me for your relationship failing."

He didn't answer. Instead he took a step towards her and the Uchiha found herself stiffening in alarm. Rashi was obviously acting irrationally and he didn't look all there. Was he delirious?

With a speed she never knew he possessed, she found herself pinned to a tree and white lavender-tinted eyes boring into her crimson. He smiled but there was no humor.

"It always comes back to you, doesn't it?" his voice sounded clear and she debated on whether or not she should calm him down with force. This wasn't like last time where he had just been really angry, he was angry and delirious, meaning that he could very well hurt her unintentionally. Taking a small breath she tried to reason with him.

"Rashi –" she began but his eyes narrowed, cutting her off.

"Shut up." He growled and then kissed her. It was a hard, demanding kiss and he pressed his body against hers, an arm wrapping around her waist. It began that way but then it seemed as if he had calmed slightly and the kiss turned passionate but gentle. His hands moved to her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to move his lips over hers. If she tried to pull away his hands would tighten on her hips and he would press himself harder against her. She was stunned and pleased but…

"Itachi," he breathed against her neck when they parted, breathless "This wasn't how things were supposed to be."

His face was hot, burning. It wasn't a blush, he had a fever, he was truly sick. "Rashi, you are very sick. You need medical attention."

"I don't want it to be you." He said softly, ignoring her. Then, without warning, he began to run, moving surprisingly fast and agile for someone who was delirious and with a high fever.

With a sigh, she followed.


	7. Pain

AN: This is the second to last chapter. It certainly wasn't initially intended but the story came out rather Angsty, something I don't do often. There's a happy ending tho.

**Pain**

Apparently, Rashi had been holding out on her during spars. She had always believed that she held rather superior speed but even she was having a hard time keeping up with the Hyuuga male. Briefly, she made a mental note to mention that to him later. She hated it when people held back on her.

Although he was fast he was still very sick and soon his body began to slow and his steps became more staggered. Itachi didn't want to hurt him but he was being way too unpredictable and apparently he was much faster and stronger than she had realized. Under normal circumstances he never would have been able to pin her to a tree with such force and because he had done it she had been too stunned to move.

His thoughts were all over the place and nothing made sense. Kosuke had tried to kill him and he had considered him to be a good friend and rival…perhaps he had even seen him as somewhat of a brother figure. Why did he betray him? Why hadn't he realized that he had been a _fool_ to believe that there were truly good people in the world? It hurt, thinking about it hurt to this day and he would never, _ever_ be able to forgive Kosuke.

But Nadeshiko…her betrayal hit him on a completely different level. They had been friends for so long, he had _trusted_ her and had allowed himself to grow attached to people besides his mother, the only real constant in his life. Maybe he had loved Nadeshiko, he had no idea. What did that word even mean anyway? Friendships, love, relationships, all of those things seemed laughable to him now. He had been a fool, a _fool_ for putting himself in this situation. Before this village, the only person that had mattered to him had been his mother; he hadn't needed anyone else because her needs were far greater than his own. Slowly he had allowed his biological father to become someone precious to him. He loved his family, they would never betray him, they were the only ones who truly cared.

Kosuke had tried to kill him. Nadeshiko left him for the man who had tried to kill him. Everything, every friendship, ever relationship, all of it had been a lie. None of it had meant anything to these people, he had allowed himself to be vulnerable and they had…

"Rashi!"

Itachi's voice, at least he thought it was. Why was she always following him? For as long as he could remember since meeting her she had always followed him, teasing him or creeping him out. But then there were times where she would be there for him while he had suffered, she had been the one who had helped him put things in perspective. He had never been kind to her, why did she always follow him? For his genes? Hoping that someday he'd marry her so she could help rebuild her clan? He wanted to believe that, felt he needed too, but couldn't. For all of her insanity she had never been cruel to him, she had always helped him and had been brutally honest, something he had appreciated.

But she was an Uchiha and Kosuke had betrayed him, so he didn't want her around. If she was around _he_ would be around and Rashi would kill him. He would kill him because he had loved him like a brother and he hadn't given a flying fuck about him in return. And now Nadeshiko wanted him.

Stopping, he once more emptied the contents of his stomach at the thought. The two people he had cared for the most…it was too much. The situation with Kosuke had been hard, with Nadeshiko gone he was devastated. Never again would he trust outside of the family, human beings were exactly as he had assumed them to be when he had been six and he no longer wanted to have anything to do with them.

"Here." Itachi again. Why? Why was it always her? Why was she always the one there to help him pick up the pieces? Like an idiot he was in love with her, he understood that now. She was here now but for how long? How long until she betrayed him too?

"Why are you doing this?" it was asked weakly as he once again took the offered water bottle to rinse and drink "Why are you always looking out for me?"

"Truthfully speaking," she began "I really shouldn't. You've treated me with nothing but contempt and even hostility since I've met you, by all rights I should hate you."

It didn't make any sense to him "Then why?"

"Because it stopped being about wanting genes. And perhaps because I am a fool."

Although he was currently seeing double and his body felt as if it were on fire, he looked over at her. He took in her narrowed face, crimson eyes and dark hair. She was beautiful, even with his blurry vision, and she was here, even though he has rarely been kind to her. She should have abandoned him like the others, but she hadn't.

A sudden change came over Rashi as his gaze turned to her. He was gazing at her intensely and she wasn't entirely sure how she should feel or react. Right now he was a very emotionally unstable teenager who could kill without an outward wound to show for it.

"Itachi," it was soft, low and almost pleading "You…wouldn't betray me, would you?"

She let out a shaky breath "No, Rashi, I would never betray you."

Strong arms came around her slender frame and she felt him rest his forehead along the crook of her neck. "I have no one," he said softly "I can't forgive them. I loved them, I can't forgive them."

His forehead was extremely hot and he really needed medical attention but he was delirious and he sounded so completely…broken.

"Promise me you'll never betray me." She almost didn't hear it, he had said it so softly "I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did. Not if it's you."

She realized that he hadn't been joking when he said he was in love with her. How it had happened she had no idea but…

"I promise Rashi." She said calmly, her arms around him gently, merely providing comfort. "I will never betray you."

Then he was kissing her again and once again she could do nothing but react automatically, returning his affections. Did she love him? Of course she did, but she had always known that he hadn't been interested. Apparently, she had been wrong.

Nadeshiko had been a fool to tell Rashi she had fallen for Kosuke. She must have underestimated just how deeply he had felt for the green eyed girl. Not that she was all to blame, Rashi's reactions to everything tended to be on an extreme level and no one really knew why. They had merely thought he was just dramatic or overly sensitive. Itachi was beginning to believe that there was something else, something very dark and traumatic that had made him this way. No one really knew where Rashi had come from or his past when he had first arrived and his entire family had been very tightlipped about it. Rashi you couldn't ask at all. He didn't give people second chances, the moment they hurt him he cut them off completely. There would be no talks in the future, no apologies, he didn't want to hear it. He had always been naturally distrustful of others; he had few friends because of it. And now, the situation with Nadeshiko and Kosuke had affected him to the point of illness, it had been _that_ devastating to him. Something very horrible had happened to this boy and he either hasn't dealt with it yet or he hasn't been able to shake it off.

When she felt him begin to push her back she almost tried to fight him. For one, he was sick, two, he was highly delirious, allowing him to do whatever he wanted was out of the question. Even if he was a great kisser. A really great kisser.

Unfortunately, he had chosen that moment to begin trailing kisses along her neck and thought processes ceased for a moment. He was also trying to feel her up, which wasn't a good thing.

Fortunately for her, he was at his limit concerning consciousness. He kissed her one last time, just as deeply and passionate as the others. When he parted from her she could practically feel the heat of his fever on her. "I love you. I'm sorry." He says and she closes her eyes briefly and wills her heart not to stop beating. The apology held so many different meanings she had no idea of how to feel about it "Please don't betray me, Itachi…" then his body slowly settled down fully on top of hers and grew slack. After a very long moment of her regaining her wits and sanity, she dragged him back to the Hyuuga estate.

xxxxx

"His fever is very high," Hinata informed her husband as she placed a cool wet cloth over her son's forehead "if it gets any higher, we'll have to take him to the hospital." She turned to her son and blinked back tears. "He's never been sick before, not even a cold."

Rashi was lying in his bed sleeping with a high fever. Uchiha Itachi was actually still in the room and neither parent was going to tell her to leave. For one, she had brought him here and two, the look in her eyes explained everything.

"I'm not entirely sure when the fever first started," she admitted to them when they asked her what happened "I had noticed him while training but didn't go near him until I heard him throwing up. He already had a fever by that time."

Rashi's father was frowning in thought. He knew his son well, these past few years had given him a lot of insight, even if Rashi has never opened up to him about what truly happened for those first six years of his life. The fever wasn't from some sort of cold, he knew that.

"Did he say anything?" he asked the Uchiha heir and she looked almost reluctant to say anything but told them anyway "He said that…Nadeshiko had broken up with him because she was in love with Kosuke."

They looked at her with dumbstruck expressions. For a minute they were absolutely speechless.

"Are you…certain of this?" Neji asked, taking a glance at his son "Did she actually tell him this?"

"Rashi was delusional but he definitely believed it. He was extremely distraught. The more he talked about it the higher his fever became. "

His mother looked very sad, as if the world has just ended for her. Or maybe it's Rashi. She took a deep breath. "Itachi-chan," Hinata began "If you see Nadeshiko-chan please tell her she needs to avoid Rashi from now on." There was no anger in her voice. Concern, but not anger "And to not allow him to see the two of them together." She closed her eyes for a moment "He will react violently."

"I know this is none of my business but, why is he so unforgiving to the point of violence?"

The father's expression remained carefully blank. Hinata gave Itachi a small smile and shook her head "That is something you will have to find out from him, if he wishes to tell you." The look on her face told Itachi that even she didn't fully understand the reason. "Thank you for bringing him to us, I think if he rests he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"He is a friend," she explained "I did not mind. He would have done the same for me."

Both smiled thinly at her, obviously very worried over their son. The mother stood up and the parents moved as if to leave to give their son a bit of rest.

"Actually," Itachi began before they left the door "May I stay a little longer? I promise I will not be a burden."

Hinata nodded "You are more than welcome to stay with him a little longer." She gave her a sincere and warm smile "Thank you for everything you've done."

_It is what fools do when they fall in love._ Itachi thought bitter sweetly.

xxxxx

Rashi became a completely different person after that night. He was quiet, withdrawn, and he never smiled. He didn't tease anyone, he didn't insult anyone, he didn't seem to care enough. As a shinobi he performed brilliantly, so much that two years later he had been offered a position in ANBU. Knowing that his father had been prior ANBU and a squad captain he had gone to him for advice.

"It is not often one is asked to join," his father informed him "but there is also a reason for that. I have not asked you this before but have you ever killed on any of your missions?"

"Yes, father." The boy admits, his voice and face completely devoid of any emotion. "I understand that I will more than likely be performing assassinations and other things that cannot be mentioned due to secrecy."

"It is not a position for those weak willed," he told his son honestly "There may be things you do not wish to do but must do for the safety of the village. It is a very thankless and high risk position. The percentage of one's life expectancy when one compares a normal shinobi to ANBU is more than double. There is also an extreme amount of coordination that you will have to learn and understand with whatever squad you end up in, it is essential and live saving."

He nodded briefly "I understand. Thank you father, I have yet to make a decision but I will definitely think on your words."

Neji knew what was wrong with his son, why he was the way he was. Hinata had explained it once long ago.

"_Before…you and Hanabi arrived," she told Neji "Rashi was very quiet." She shakes her head "No, that's not exactly true. Neji, the first day you met Rashi had been the first time he had spoken words for the past three years."_

"…_He had been mute for three years?" the Hyuuga male could not believe it. The boy had sounded clear as day. He thought on the reasons why. "So, because he wanted to save you he broke his silence."_

_Hinata nodded and Neji found himself smiling wryly. His son was an incredibly dedicated child._

"_Rashi did not speak then. In fact, he didn't do much of anything." She continued to explain "His face was always emotionless and his eyes were always blank. He did everything that was instructed to him without even a hint of complaint or a frown. When he was not with me he was in his room or the library, reading. The cheerful, smiling boy you see is…I haven't seen this side of him in a very long time." She choked back tears and did not resist when her husband put his arms around her "Neji, what Rashi did was completely withdraw from the world. He was aware of everything around him, he just didn't allow himself to feel anything about it. He retreated within himself because of what was happening, he was…just a shell. He just…existed."_

This was the same but for different reasons. The two most important people in Rashi's life had, in his eyes, betrayed him. Kosuke and Nadeshiko had actually been the only true friends his son had held; Rashi simply hadn't allowed anyone else to become close to him. Those were his social anchors, the connection between him and a village he had not been born in. They were gone, completely, and he didn't _want_ there to be anyone else. Rashi was refusing to allow anyone to become close to him, to the point where the only time he speaks or is spoken to is during missions. He does not go out, he does not allow visitors to see him, he has completely cut himself off to the world.

Sometimes he or Hinata can get him to smile briefly, but it never reaches his eyes. Their son is not happy and, if things continue the way they are, it will be like that for a long time.

"_You don't want to make any friends?" Neji had asked his son a few days before his first day at the academy. The child looked up at him in confusion._

"_What are those?" it was an honest question yet it hurt him to hear it._

"_They are people you care about, beyond family members." He explains "You spend time with them, you confide in them, and you care for one another."_

_The six year old Rashi thought on this for a moment before looking up at his father "So, you open your heart to some stranger in hopes that they won't completely crush you emotionally?" there was a sharp bite to his tone "To be friendly you would have to appear friendly yes? Smiling, looking happy, things of that nature. If that is the case, friendships do not exist, anyone can pretend to be happy and then hurt you. Sometimes, they can hurt you with a smile on their face; they can do it while looking happy." He said the last bit low, obviously upset._

He had known that the boy had held anger and frustration, he had had no idea how deep it had went until he had the boy in his life. At six years old Rashi did not believe in 'kind' people, he did not believe in the concept of friendship. To him, opening oneself up to someone who was not family was a sure fire way to becoming hurt and unhappy. In short, he didn't believe in humanity.

Nadeshiko had changed that, Kosuke had, inadvertently, brought out the child in Rashi, the one that he probably hadn't known existed. Two years ago it had all come crashing down for Neji's son and the boy had reacted by becoming what he had been before he had arrived in the village. It hurt Hinata to see him like that and it hurt him as well. A parent wanted their child to be happy and there really _wasn't_ anything they could do about Rashi. He had given humanity a chance, it had once again failed him and he was done. It was a depressing thought for a parent.

"Ah, father." Neji turned as his son was walking to leave, a list in his hand "Mother has asked me to pick up some items she has ordered at the store, I will return shortly."

Neji nodded "Very well, inform me of when you return and we will begin…" he paused as if remembering something "actually, your mother had something she wanted to discuss. It seemed rather important so we will cancel training for today."

There was no sadness, no happiness, not even an inquisitive glance "I understand, father. I shall not keep mother waiting long then."

xxxxx

There were quite a few items on the list and the amount that had been given to him had all been rather large. His mother normally only cooked for her immediate family, this was definitely enough to feed twenty or more individuals. An event perhaps?

He finished quickly despite the massive orders and returned home quickly. He ignored the Uzumaki twins when they had made a half-hearted attempt to say hello and he walked past Nadeshiko as if she didn't even exist and had ignored her calls for his attention.

He had nothing to say to her. He had nothing to say to anyone.

"Mother," the boy asked, setting the items on the counter upon returning home "are we having a feast?"

Hinata smiled at her son and nodded "Yes. Your birthday is coming up, I thought it would be nice to have a small party with a few of your friends."

Rashi stared at her. She knew very well he had no friends so it was an attempt at getting him to open back up and become social again. He found himself unable to care one way or the other.

"That is fine, mother." He says calmly "I am sure it will be an enjoyable event."

There was a mixed expression of hope and sadness in his mother's eyes. She wanted to hope that he would open up but she knew he had only agreed because she had wanted to do it. He never refused his mother anything.

For some reason, he found himself no longer wanting to be in the house "Father has cancelled training for today, mother, so I believe I will take a short walk." Her eyes flew to him in surprise. He hadn't 'taken a walk' in two years.

"I…that's fine Rashi." She wasn't entirely sure how to react to this sudden news "Enjoy your walk."

Why he had decided to leave his house and venture out into the world was beyond him, he had just felt stifled for some reason. He hated coming out unless it was to leave for missions or to report to the Hokage. People kept trying to communicate with him and he didn't want any part of it. The only people he trusted enough to be close to him was his family, everyone else didn't matter.

Little did he know that the day he decided to venture out into the outside was the same day that Uchiha Kosuke decided to directly confront Rashi when he had seen him heading for the training grounds.

Although he wasn't training with his father for some reason he felt like…well…hitting things. So he did, he practiced on the dummies provided outside and practiced his aim with shurikens, he had felt that he had been getting rusty.

He sensed the man's chakra before he had even neared. Activating his Byakugan he saw it, Uchiha Kosuke.

"Rashi," the man began but the Hyuuga did not turn to face him "Rashi, I want to talk."

Something snapped.

Whipping out two kunai Rashi turned and charged at his once best friend, his eyes expressing nothing but the desire to kill.

xxxxx

Her brother was an absolute _idiot_. Itachi was completely convinced of this now. The moment he had told her "I'll be right back" she had known something was up. Then, for some strange reason beyond her comprehension she watched with horror as her brother tried to talk to the boy he had tried to kill years ago.

The reaction? Rashi tried to kill him.

The Hyuuga was surprisingly good at using kunai to do direct combat and he was beating Kosuke back even with his katana out and blocking. Pale eyes looked at her brother coldly and there was determination in his movements. If she didn't stop Rashi, he really would seriously harm her brother.

There was a sharp cry as the Hyuuga heir thrust one of his kunai into Kosuke, just below the collarbone. The Uchiha had barely managed to get Rashi to back off and the Hyuuga stood there for a moment, uncaring of the blood on his weapon and a bit on his robes. Then he took an offensive stance and rushed him again.

She appeared right in front of him and startled, he hesitated. She used that moment to whip out her own kunai and knock his out of his hands. The male moved back a few steps, his gaze unreadable but boring into her.

"Itachi." Rashi's voice was calm and cold "Get out of my way."

"I cannot do that, Rashi. He's my brother, I can't just let you kill him."

Rashi's demeanor completely changed and for the first time he showed real emotion since that fateful day when he had learned of Nadeshiko and Kosuke's relationship. It was rage. Pure, barely controlled rage.

"_Why are you defending him?!"_ he shouted at her and she found herself tensing. He no longer looked as if he was in a rational state of mind and she realized that if she did not answer him very, very carefully he might actually lose it. Even though he avoided Itachi, she was the last person that he actually believed in outside of his family to not betray him. He also was in love with her. If he thought that she was betraying him…

"Rashi, think for a second!" she took a few steps forward, making sure she had his attention. He was openly glaring at her and she could see it, he would hurt both her and Kosuke if he felt as if she were betraying him. They both knew he wouldn't be able to handle the emotional blow, he would actually descend into madness. "Yes, he's my brother and I do love him, don't misunderstand that."

"So then…" his voice was very low, almost a rumble. She shook her head.

"No, Rashi, I am not betraying you." She reassured him, putting a hand on his chest. He continued to stare at her "But you have goals, dreams, ambitions. If you kill him they will lock you away. You will not take over the Hyuuga, you will not become the shinobi you wish to be and you will be _unable_ to protect your mother."

That did it and she had to fight not to breathe out a sigh of relief. Turning to her brother she frowned "Kosuke, go. Rashi cannot forgive you and you cannot force it on him." She looked up at the Hyuuga "I need to speak to you about something work-related, could you walk with me?"

Just like that the anger and rage shifted to cool indifference and without a word he turned and began to walk.

"Are you going to join ANBU?" she asked him, getting straight to the point.

"I am seriously considering it." He admits softly, as if he hadn't been about to lose it a minute ago "I have spoken to my father about it and I am going to give the decision a bit more thought for the next few days before I give an answer."

She was quiet for a moment "If you join, I am short one member of my squad." She informed him "They plan on putting you with me but if you feel that it would do more harm than good there is one other squad and I will suggest you go to them instead."

They continued to walk and he did not look at her when he responded "It does not matter to me one way or the other," it is said blandly "I will accept what is given to me."

"I understand."

By this point they had reached the infamous bridge where a young Hyuuga boy had learned how to walk on water. He stopped and turned to look out at the lake. He did not tell her to leave so she stood beside him, remaining silent.

After about twenty minutes she saw something in Rashi's face change. Suddenly he looked extremely tired and sad. Putting his hands through his hair he took a small breath.

"Itachi," he closed his eyes briefly "I'm _tired_ of being angry. I'm tired of being unhappy."

She could hear the underlining comment in his voice saying _"But I don't know what to do about it."_

"If you wish," she turned to look at him "you may speak and I will listen. I will never speak of the conversation. I have guessed for some time now that when you say that you are angry you are not merely talking about the situation with Kosuke and Nadeshiko."

Still, he did not look at her but he definitely looked distraught "I…have never spoken of this to anyone." He says honestly "Not even my mother knows the true depths of my feelings, if she did she would only blame herself."

"It is up to you, Rashi," her gaze was blank "you may keep these feelings inside until your mind can no longer take it and you begin to lose your sanity or you could deal with it."

Silence. For another almost twenty minutes he is completely silent, but Itachi is also a very patient individual. More than once she has been told by her father that she took after her late uncle, including her skills, not just her mannerisms.

"Take me someplace private." His deep voice came in "What I'm about to tell you…I am trusting you, Itachi. I am _trusting_ you. You and only you, because my feelings for you have not changed."

Fighting off a blush she gave him a nod "I made a promise to you, I do not go back on my word. Although the Uchiha district was not reestablished when the village had been rebuilt long ago there were still homes that had been built but no one had wished to reside in them due to superstition. So they belong to us. We will not be disturbed."

Moving off the banister he began to walk with her to the Uchiha district "Let's go. Before I change my mind."


	8. Confession

AN: Spousal and child abuse tend to be very sensitive subjects for people, even I have been affected although not directly. This story does have a happy ending but it is very dark and quite emotional. If reading things like this bother you please do not read, I do not wish to upset anyone. This is the last chapter, the tales of Hyuuga Rashi be done nao. Enjoy.

**Confession**

"In my mind, I believe that I have a very valid reason for being angry, although that does not mean that I enjoy it. I don't."

The two teens, Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Rashi sat in a random bedroom in a random abandoned house residing in the Uchiha district. Both are sitting on the floor with their backs to a wall. Crimson eyes shift over to the boy talking, showing him that he had her attention.

"Why am I so angry? Why am I so bitter?" he chuckled darkly "I've heard people ask me these questions many, many times and usually my answer was extremely sarcastic or cynical in nature. Sarcasm and being cynical were defensive mechanisms, I can admit this. It kept people back and only those who truly wished to get to know me would be tolerated. Before I arrived, the concept of friendship, when my father had first explained it to me, was hollow. 'Friendship' was a laughable word because in my mind it did not exist.

"Before I came to live here my mother had been married once. It had been an arranged marriage and the man was not my biological father, although, when sober, he believed I was. When sober he was tolerable; he doted on me because I showed signs of advanced intelligence and he was estranged towards my mother at best.

"When not sober, which was more than often the case, he was extremely abusive to my mother. In addition he did _not_ believe that I was his son, which was true, and so he would become violent towards me if he saw me. I managed to keep away most of the time because instead my mother forced me to find hiding spots until he finally managed to go to sleep. The first time that man became enraged at my existence it had not been something expected. My mother stopped him, she told me to go and hide." His gaze was flat, as if he were no longer seeing the room but his past instead. A strained expression crossed his features.

"He…he beat my mother _so badly_ that night," he choked out and Itachi could not help the shock and horror that initially emerged. His hands rose and went through his dark brown hair before continuing "because I existed, because he _knew_ I wasn't his deep down. I did not hide initially. Initially I stood there and I watched, frightened and unable to do _anything._" At this he sounded rather disgusted with himself "I should have done _something_, anything, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Rashi," her voice was hard, because if it wasn't she would probably cry for him "You had been a child."

"That doesn't matter!" he raised his voice before realizing what he was doing and calmed down. "In any case she was unable to move for a very long time. I had been three years old. I stopped speaking for three years after that and was declared a mute by doctors, much to my 'sober father's' disappointment.

Kimura was kind and gentle with me when sober, he ensured that I had the best education because I was learning everything at an extremely fast rate and some had declared me a genius…whatever the fuck that means." He muttered the last part "Intelligence means _nothing_ if it doesn't help the people you love." He waved a hand dismissively "I'm getting off track. The second time that man had actually went looking for me, going through places a four year old could hide in. He found me and had it not been for my mother I would not be here right now speaking with you, that is how badly injured I had been afterwards. Of course, he saw me in the morning and immediately began to apologize, hugging me and promising that he would never drink again because he never wanted to hurt his own blood. He told me that he loved me and was proud of me and how sorry he was about his behavior towards myself and my mother. Of course, he was drunk the next night and I had ended up being placed in the servant's quarters because they were so terrified that he'd come after me and I couldn't hide.

"The third time he did not remember, because I actually all but almost killed him unintentionally." He sighed "I unlocked the abilities of the Byakugan a little after I had turned five. One night, he came after me and I was hiding in an elevated location. When I activated my bloodline limit I could see his chakra points, including the ones near his neck and skull. So I jumped on him. I had no formal training in the Gentle Fist, all of my knowledge came from books and at times my mother. Well, apparently I hit the right spot because he didn't get up for a week and he had been paralyzed for three. No one told him how it happened. This was just before his illness was at a point where it was too much for him to ignore. After that night I never attacked him again and the nightly routine would continue, leaving me to hope that the next hit wouldn't be the one that killed her. And that was all I could do. Watch. Listen. Cry. I couldn't even give my mother joy; I think prior to us leaving she might have genuinely smiled at me three times. I felt so…so angry and frustrated. Why couldn't I do _anything?_ Why wasn't I strong enough? I cursed my existence, for had I not been born my mother probably could have left him, with a child it was too difficult and she would have never left me behind. Whenever he was angry about _me_ he would hurt her more than usual. Because of me. Why did I exist if only to be nothing but a tool that would eventually destroy the spirit of my own mother?"

"Surely…" she had promised not to say anything but this…this was not what she had been expecting to hear "Surely you don't believe this now?"

Pale lavender eyes looked over at her and he smiled. There was no humor "Of course I do. It is simple fact, my existence equaled more pain for my mother." He frowned "In any case, when that bastard died and my father and aunt arrived I spoke for the first time in three years. I had never been mute, it had never been a psychological issue, I just hadn't wanted to talk. I hadn't _wanted_ to. I all but demanded the Hyuuga to take us and as the new lord of Kimura's estate I had been responsible for selling the land, because I was not about to take it, and ensuring the servants did not go hungry. I insisted my name be legally changed to Hyuuga, I would have rather choked on my own spit and died then continue to go another day as a 'Kimura'.

"I made a promise to myself and my mother the day I left that hell hole. I promised that no one would ever, _ever_ hurt us again. Physically, mentally, I didn't care. No one was going to hurt my mother. I was going to train and become a shinobi, I wanted it so that never again would I have to…to _watch_ as someone I loved was harmed. I had wanted to make sure it simply never happened again. Not just because I loved my mother, but I owed her, did I not? For the years of blows that she took because I had been born."

He sounded so… "Rashi –"

"Don't try and tell me it's not my fault it happened." He snapped, but he was not looking at her. His head was down and his expression was hard "You're not the first and you probably won't be the last. The facts are there and I will always carry that guilt with me so just…don't even try.

"So I didn't believe in friendships. I didn't believe that anyone outside of my family had things like 'feelings' and 'a heart'. As far as I was concerned, anyone and everyone not my family was my enemy, because you cannot tell at first glance if they're a good person or not. Kimura smiled at me all day long and treated me like I was the best thing in his life while sober. Any outsider looking in would have been so 'pleased' to see how well 'father and son' got along. They didn't know that at night when the sake bottles started emptying he started throwing fists. So I didn't want to trust anyone I didn't know."

At this point there was a hard noise that came from him "And then I met Nadeshiko. Before the village I had never seen another child, I didn't even know what a female my age would look like. The concept of 'playing' and 'fun' were foreign to me and initially it made me an outcast at the academy. I didn't understand the children there, I didn't understand what they were so happy about. Didn't they know how desolate and horrible the world really was? But then I met Nadeshiko and it changed. I had never met a girl like her and I immediately had a crush on her although I didn't know it at the time. She was so kind and…innocent. She had been the only one who had decided to go and talk to the 'boy who talked really funny'. Seeing as I had no social skills I had initially introduced myself in an extremely formal fashion and that…that hadn't gone over too well with the other children.

"Nadeshiko made me feel that maybe I had been wrong about the world, that there were good people, you just had to sort through and find them. Not that I became friends with others, I didn't, but I was more tolerant of others being around me and sharing the same space as me. Before Kosuke confronted me I had thought every single child besides Nadeshiko was horribly ignorant and unintelligent. I couldn't understand why I could not hold an intelligent conversation with any of them and they simply give me a blank stare or laugh at my absurdity. I was intelligent; surely I was not alone in the world? Surely I wasn't some sort of freak of nature.

"I think Kosuke confronted me the…third test we had. Even though I had only been at the academy for a month I was already well ahead of the class and on the side I was trying to learn the Gentle Fist as well. The third test I think I must have blown his score out of the water or something because he challenged me to a fight after school. He was pissed that I had just shown up with no formal training and _excelled_. Not only that, I was better than him and he knew it. At first I had been a little frightened, this boy seemed to be angry with me and I had never done anything to him. But then I realized that he was the only other child I could hold an intelligent conversation with, except that Kosuke held me with contempt so I began to pick up the habit. He would say something witty, I'd top that. He challenged me and I thrashed him. I didn't honestly believe myself to be better than him, I actually felt at the time that I had finally found someone that I could relate to and be friends with. I had also learned what it meant to have a rival and I was very happy about that. So I was an arrogant ass and the two of us went back and forth and I…I enjoyed it. I felt as if I were an actual normal child. I had Nadeshiko who was sweet and kind and who I had the hugest crush on, and then Kosuke, someone who was definitely skilled and who I knew could become a real challenge if he just took things seriously. That was all I had needed, I was happy with that."

Rashi was shaking at this point and it took him speaking up again to realize that he was crying "So why? How could I have been so terribly mistaken? All of those years of friendship and camaraderie…it had meant absolutely nothing to him. He had truly hated me and held me in contempt while I had…" he was silent for a long moment "Itachi, you have no idea how devastated I felt when he tried to kill me. It was…like I was a child again, where my father would be kind and gentle but then turn around and beat me into a near death state. You're his sister…please, I have to know why. Had I been mistaken…had it all been a lie?"

She initially had no words. He was so…there was so much pain that she had never known was inside of him that she wasn't processing all of it correctly. However, it explained why Rashi refused to forgive Kosuke and why he was so violent towards him whenever he saw him. She briefly wondered if he even saw 'Kosuke' or if he had looked at her brother and thought 'Kimura'. Both had tried to kill him, it was one in the same for Rashi.

"My brother doesn't hate you." She finally said. He looked at her and there was mixture of anger, disbelief, and hope. The latter was small and buried but there nonetheless "He never did. My brother saw you as his best friend, it was…the reason he tried to kill you." She sighed. Should she tell him? He had all but poured out his life's story to her, surely…"There is a technique the Uchiha can acquire and it gives us untold power. It is called the Mangekyo and you acquire it by killing your best friend."

He just stared at her. There was a small struggle within himself that she could see but before he could form an opinion she continued "Kosuke was insanely jealous of you, but your friendship had been no farce. It was just that…after a while Kosuke let his jealousy get so bad he stopped taking the insults and jibes for the jokes that they were and it became serious. Years went by and he still wasn't near your level and he couldn't understand why. You would go to me, not him, if you needed a challenge concerning sparring. He began to feel that you truly did feel that he was inferior. It did not help that he was also very jealous of me, because, like you, everything came to me naturally and I was 'gifted'. Because I did not make mistakes, my father had nothing to say. Because Kosuke made many mistakes father was hard on him and Kosuke took this as favoritism when in reality father was more focused on Kosuke than he had ever been with me."

She got up and sat beside him. He did not push her away. "When Kosuke realized the horrible thing he had done, when it had finally sunk in his head that he had actually tried to take another life he became very serious. Even now he is not the same cheerful boy he was at ten."

"What should I do?" he asked it softly, his head still down "I don't _want_ to hate Kosuke, I loved him like a brother…I still do." He sounded so strained and hurt "But I can't…I just can't. It's not that I don't want to forgive him, I just can't, my mind will not allow it. I've tried. There were times when I tried to find him and talk but then I'd see him and I'd feel so enraged and hurt that I had to walk away. I am well aware of my flaws, I understand that I am a very harsh person. It is not something I enjoy, not being able to forgive. I don't like…walking past Nadeshiko and just…" he put his hands through his hair once more and held them there "I didn't love her but that didn't mean that I didn't care. She was the first person that helped me realize that the world isn't full of Kimuras just waiting to attack mother and myself with their fake smiles and gentle nature." With a smile he raised a hand so as to look at her "_You_ just scared the hell out of me." He admitted "I had never met a female who I was so interested in but terrified of at the same time. I don't know when my interest turned romantic, maybe that day when I had first kissed you. All I knew was that I was absolutely enthralled with you as a shinobi but frightened of you as a person so to me that meant that I couldn't possibly like you."

Itachi took a risk and grabbed his raised hand. Something in his expression changed but she couldn't identify it. He turned from her and sat back, his head on the wall and their fingers interlaced.

"What do you want to do Rashi?" she asked him "If you want to forgive it is something that you will have to actively work on. You will not forgive Kosuke right away, both of us understand that. But you could. In time. As for Nadeshiko, I do not imagine that you will remain angry with her long if you make an honest effort to forgive my brother."

Did he feel better now that he finally got all of his pent up feelings out in the open? He found that he did, although it wasn't so significant that he wanted to go find Nadeshiko and Kosuke right now and start giving them hugs or whatever. He didn't forgive them, and he would not for a long while, but for the first time he actually _felt_ as if he could forgive.

"I can't do it on my own." He finally admits "Because my head is too screwed up. I'll need help."

He felt her smile "Are you _asking_ me if I will help you?"

The Hyuuga heir snorted, the first time in two years "You do whatever the hell you want regardless of what I think, Itachi. I was merely commenting on the fact that I would need assistance, it was neither a question nor a request."

When she lightly squeezed his hand he smiled, a real smile, and leaned his head to look at her. "You've always been there although I have never been kind to you. Not really. If you are not tired of my nonsense at this point I would be more than honored to continue to have you at my side, if you wish. I truly am sorry for how I've treated you. I was too confused to understand the complexity that was Uchiha Itachi's mind and I was too frightened to admit that I _liked_ the fact that you were the way you were. You really were a psycho and a sadist."

A slow smile emerged "Who says I'm not now?"

"Hm. Point. Regardless, apparently I am a psycho since I am in love with a psycho so I suppose us psycho's need to stick together. Or however you wish to define it. By the way, stop dodging my lame attempt to ask you to be my girlfriend." He smirked at her.

She laughed out loud "Was _that_ what you were doing, Hyuuga Rashi?"

Turning his head she caught the tell tale blush "And females call _us_ insensitive. Yes, although it was not a very good attempt because I am a social reject who has only had one girlfriend and you don't even want to know how that happened. It is known as 'The Embarrassment That Shall Never Be Discussed Again' and I'm taking it with me to the grave."

Leaning against him, she looked up at his smiling face "Was it truly that horrible?"

"I was absolutely ridiculous and after it happened I didn't see her for an entire week I was _that_ embarrassed. She was really sweet about my complete epic failure as a man, so that helped soothe my bruised over-inflated ego."

"Ah, so you admit that you're egotistical."

He opened his mouth to say something, paused, and then looked at her "You're still avoiding it."

"Avoiding what?" she blinked at him with a blank expression on her face.

Another minute of staring and then he put a hand through his hair, his face flushing even more "You're not actually going to make me _ask_ are you? Surely you wouldn't torture a man who just admitted that the _last_ time he tried to ask a girl it had ended up in tragedy and tears."

She continued to look at him and then sighed "Rashi, I have absolutely no idea of what you are speaking of. Ask what? You are being very vag –"

One hand still interlaced with hers his free hand brushed along her jaw as he kissed her. It had been gentle and he had pulled back briefly before his hand delved into her hair and he kissed her passionately, pulling her until she was actually sitting on his lap, straddling him. Strong hands moved up her side before resting back at her hips and pulling away, both of them breathless.

"You have absolutely no idea how badly I've wanted to do that for the past two years." He closed his eyes "I remembered that night, when I had become delirious and feverish…I _couldn't_ forget it because…let's just leave it at that. It was very difficult to avoid you because I had wanted to be around you but…I was too angry and hurt."

"I understand Rashi." And she did. After everything he had said to her, she completely understood his feelings and why he had felt that way. The scars of his childhood would never fade but he wanted her to help him learn how to forgive and allow others to become close. At least he was trying now, instead of holding it all in until he eventually cracked.

Smiling, she kissed him again, this time her hands slid underneath the fabric of his robe and to warm skin underneath. He made a strangled noise and his hands tightened on her hips. It was hard to tell when he wore those robes but he definitely held a well toned body from years of training and keeping in shape. When they parted she began to trail kisses along his jaw and he let out a harsh breath.

"Y-you are…s-still dodging me." His voice deepened and he tilted his head as lips trailed down his neck "T-this distraction…by the way…i-is working, but I'd s-still like an answer." His body was tense and she smiled. Yes, she definitely was what many of the rumors called her. Capricious, sadistic, and right now she wanted to…

"What do you think?" she murmured along his ear and she smiled when he kept his hands firmly planted on her hips even though it was obvious he wanted to do more.

He made another strangled noise "Itachi," his voice sounded shaky "I've never…"

"Neither have I." she admitted "You've been the only person I've ever wanted. There is a first time for everything yes?"

He chuckled at her pun "K-keep distracting me a-and I'll s-see what I can d-do." Nervously, hands shaking just a bit, they slid underneath the fabric of her shirt.

xxxxx

It was evening by the time they decided to walk over to the Hyuuga estate. They didn't talk much, Itachi wasn't much of a talker and Rashi liked to pretend not to take many things seriously through sarcasm. They did hold hands, however, and whenever he looked down at her the expression on his face was one that she treasured, because it was an expression he would only give to her.

"Hm?" pausing, Rashi turned towards the middle of the banister when he realized they were walking over the bridge. "You know, I used to come here because I thought it reminded me of Nadeshiko. I have no idea why, maybe my desire for denial was that strong back then. Anyway, this bridge reminds me of the day you tried to destroy my manhood for an entire year and I, like idiot, demanded compensation not realizing who it was I was speaking to when I had."

The Uchiha heir laughed "You fell into the water."

Snorting, he jumped up on the banister "I fainted." He jumped off, landing on top of the water "It was painfully easy to embarrass me as a child, I was terrified of the female race yet I was drawn to them all the same. Sort of like the way I felt about you."

"Felt?" Jumping over she landed in front of him. "I no longer intimidate you?"

Waving a hand dismissively, he began to walk to land "I don't see why I sho –" he was abruptly cut off as she jumped on his back, grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling back, exposing his neck to her kunai.

"You should always be intimidated by me." She said silkily "My mother is a weapons master and my father…well, you know the stories."

There was a moment of silence before he chuckled "You know," he began "for some very weird, sick, and twisted reason, not only am I _not_ intimidated, I am also extremely turned on. I blame my male teenage hormones. I wasn't this depraved as a child; I had self-preservation as a high priority."

"Mm." she murmured, her lips near his ear. She did not move the kunai "We have time before it becomes too late to show up."

"You are joking, aren't you?" he muttered something under his breath "I should have known you'd be into public displays…no Itachi, I am depraved, not insane."

She sighed "First of all, you have no idea how many people have used that bridge as a romantic night under the stars and moonlight drifting over the water in a silvery glow." He snorted loudly at that "Secondly, there's a niche on the right side that makes it impossible for someone to be seen unless they're really trying to find it."

There was silence as he pondered his options. Who knew what the hell Itachi would do if he didn't do what she asked, she _did_ have a very sharp kunai at his throat. He let out a rather loud and dramatic sigh "Fine, you Succubus, I'll do as thy command for I do not desire a second smile." Hooking his arms to keep her legs propped up he began to walk under the bridge.

"Rashi?" kunai was replaced by arms as she wrapped them around him.

"There will be no encores under the bridge; I don't care how many times you ask."

She almost hit him "No, I was actually going to be serious." Resting her cheek on his shoulder she sighed "I'm…really glad to see you like this. It was difficult watching you slowly detach from life. I like you better when you're an egotistical ass."

"Coming from you, I will take that as a compliment of the highest order." A small pause "I am not making you any promises, Itachi. I love you, and I want to change myself, I feel as if I need to change myself, but I've been set in my ways for a very long time. Mother once told me that she fought to change herself, so I do not believe it to be impossible." He stopped walking "I just…ask for patience. I understand I'm infuriating to be around at times but I will make an honest effort."

"I've never minded you, even when you were mean." She said honestly "I'm not so weak willed that your comments affected me that badly. As for patience, I am an infinitely patient woman and I have been told that I inherit this trait from my late uncle as my father was completely incapable of it and mother does have a short temper. You have no idea how much of a warzone my house looks like when mother and father have an argument."

"I can imagine." He deadpanned. They reached underneath and he pressed her against the wall for a moment, merely enjoying the feel of her as they kissed. When they parted he raised an eyebrow at her "Hn, now that I think of it, it would probably be better if I weren't in your squad after all. Conflict of interest and all that."

She agreed, "I'll see what I can do." She began to tug on his arm "Now stop stalling. I didn't make you ask me to be your girlfriend, I demand due compensation."

Rashi actually spluttered at her, not knowing if he wanted to be amused, horrified, turned on, or stunned. "You're psychotic. I can't even come up with a proper retort, this is ridiculous."

"And that's why you're with me, Hyuuga. As for a retort, there's no need." She pulled him into the darkness "You talk too much anyway."


End file.
